Resurrection of the Uchiha
by MisSs005
Summary: Now his first goal in life has been completed, Sasuke needs to go on to his second: The Resurrection of the Uchiha clan. He has made a plan, he is going to kidnap a certain person in Konoha..But then he realises he has kidnapped the wrong one.
1. The Return

Just wanna say …: I do not own Naruto ' Not that I could or something, I mean it's too good + too great for me to own it, but guess you knew that already. I also wanted to say this, before you gonna start , it's my first fic and shizz so I don't really know if it's that good , but ..well… hell with it! Skip this boring part and get started o/

* * *

_A/N 10-21-2006: -OMG! WTF!!! 0.0'-- That, my dear, precious ppl, was the first reaction at reading my first fic ,here on fanfic, again. I was utterly, disgustingly shocked and embarrassed. Okay, it's not like my English is perfect, I mean it's not my native language, but still... the mistakes I made about 1,5 year ago.. it's just... it makes me wanna rip my hair off.. . So, on this special day off , I decided to re-write the lot. But I'm warning ya, altough my English has improved a bit, it's still faaaaaaaar from perfect. Hope ya'll forgive meh ;)) __Well, here we go... AGAIN..!_

* * *

"Speech."

_Thoughts_

_**Flashback**_

_**Sounds**_**

* * *

**

**Resurrection of the Uchiha**

_Chapter I, The return_

* * *

**_"Don't leave me like this. Please! I…- I .. - I'll do anything, I swear. I just ...- I just... love... you! Can't you see?"_**

**_More and more tears were running down the cheeks of a young girl with every word she forced out of her trembling lips. It should be heart breaking for anyone who'd see her green eyes shining with raw pain and sorrow. Her pink locks were covering her face as she tried hard forcing the tears back. It was obvious she had a breakdown. Her words were meant for the handsome boy standing a couple of meters away from her. _**

**_He was watching her every movement with his cold, black eyes. Not even a bit fazed at all. The wind played with his black bangs as the girl desperately continued._**

****

**_ "If you stay, I swear I'll make you laugh everyday and make sure you'll always have fun. But..- but..- If you still want to go..., just let me go with you! I won't be a ...burden... . I promise! I'll help you with your revenge. I'll become useful in every possible way! I…- I…- _**

**_Please, Sasuke-kun! I can't live without you. If you'd leave, it would be the same as being utterly, truly lonely. You give reason to my life! Don't leave me in the darkness! Don't leave me alone! Sasuke-kun, I..- I..- love you!" _**

**_Not even a trace of emotion could be seen on Sasuke's face. But he was feeling everything, but calm on the inside. There was a burning sensation in his chest he didn't like.. Guilt? Sorrow? Or could it even be regret? He didn't know it himself. Or, no, maybe he just didn't want to find out. _**

_Dammit, why are you doing this to yourself , Sakura! _

**_Then he said the five words, which shattered the last broken pieces of her heart._**

**_"Sakura, stay away. You're annoying."_**

**_ Her eyes widened disbelievingly. _**

**_Silence.. _**

**_Suddenly he re-appeared behind her and before she could even registrate what was happening, she was knocked out cold. _**

**_ He caught her body and lay it onto the nearest bench as gentle and tender as he could._**

**_ "Thank you." _**

**_ A few minutes later the road was clear. He had left..._**

* * *

With sweat on her somewhat large forehead, Sakura woke up.

_Damn.._

She was _still_ having the same dream, or let's say nightmare, from _that_ night. Seven years had already passed, and yet..- She was having _that_ particular dream about the good-for-nothing bastard she had called a teammate, once upon a time. Oh.. how she loved him..

Back then, when Naruto came back without him, failing his promise-of-a-liftime, her heart and hope, what was_ left_ of it anyway, shattered in thousand pieces. A few weeks later, though, she got back to her senses and managed to fool everybody in thinking she was going to be all right.

She'd acted as if she'd recovered and finished that particular chapter of her life. But on the inside, it was an entirely different story.. The wound was still fresh and bleeding like hell. She just simply blocked the pain because she had to, in order not to make her family and friends. _Especially_ Naruto.

Yeah ..._Naruto... _ He was the kind of friend she could always count on. She smiled as she thought about the clumpsy, blond haired ramen-lover. She knew he had been hurt as well. Maybe even more than her. But still he had tried to be strong for her. He even gave up on his crush, because he didn't want to make her feel any worse than she already was. That guy went through hell and back just to make her laugh! And she knew he would be strong for her again if that would be necessary.

She sighed, got up and walked to her window. It was a full moon tonight. She shivered as the cold wind caressed her pale skin.

After a few minutes she decided to go back to her bed. Tomorrow she'd visit Hinata-chan to ask for a few medicine recipes . She also had to ask her how things were going with Naruto. She couldn't help but to smile when she thought about those two. They were just perfectly made for each other.

"I wish that someday I could be like that."she said softly. Adding, _With Sasuke-kun_ , unconsciously in her mind.

* * *

Not too far away, there was a man leaning against a tree, hiding himself in the shadows. And it wasn't some ordinary fellow we're talking about. _Nope_..! It was _the_ missin'- nin, _Uchiha Sasuke_ himself! His lips curled upwards, forming a bitter, sadistic smile when he saw a figure standing behind a window.

_You haven't changed at all, you know.._

He wondered if it was a good thing and sighed. Tomorrow night would be _the_ night he was going to operate.

The night he'd start with his second goal; _the Resurrection of the Uchiha clan,_ because the first one was now, officially accomplished: Itachi was dead.

He wasn't exactly joyful about the matter, though, since he wasn't the one who made it happen. That bastard Orochimaru got to kill him first in a battle, but had been killed in the progress as well. It was just _too_ pathetic for words.

"Che"

Orochimaru did the worst thing possible: he ripped his reason for life away from him and spit on it. Making it seem like some big disgusting joke. But it didn't matter anymore. Or at least that was what he tried to convince himself. His hands started shaking unconciously.

It was all left in the past. He had to move on to ..._now_... because he still had a job to do. And of course, as the genius he was, he did realize that the kinda task he wanted to perform, couldn't be done by himself alone. A few months back he had made a plan to kidnap a certain person… _That_ person would assist him with his _responsibility_ towards his clan. He chuckled bitterly when he saw _her_ close her window and walk away. This woman would be the _most_ dangerous person he could ever kidnap, but it _had _to be this way. He had to assure the future of the Uchiha clan. The Uchihas would be looked upon as the strongest _again_.

_Tomorrow… tomorrow is the day I wil come for you… **Hinata**- san._

He dissapeared into the shadows and laughed with loads of ebilness….

* * *

_A/N: Hah! Gotcha there! y'all probably thought it would be Sakura... well, maybe it'll be Sakura, but not just yet! Still, the story has just started so please don't go assuming things.. _

_Anywayz, thanx for bothering to read this and please lemme know what cha think!_

_Boobaiz!_

_MisSs005_


	2. The :Wife:napping

"Speech."

_Thoughts_

_**Flashback**_

_**Sounds**_**

* * *

**

**Resurrection of the Uchiha**

_Chapter II, The :Wife:napping_

* * *

"_Hmm_… what's this damn light about,?" Sakura groaned, trying to block the light with her hands. 

"Ohayo, S_aaaa_kura –chan," a voice shouted cheerfully. Of course she immediately recognised who's voice it was, how _couldn't_ she. Only _one_ person was able to annoy the hell out of her _like that_ before her day even started.

"Naruto, you baka! What in the world do you think you're doing so early at _my _house? Do you have a death wish?" She asked dangerously, while a dark aura surrounded her. You see, she wasn't _really_ a morning person...

She slowly forced herself up and cradled her head in her hands.

"I sure don't wanna know _how_ you came in , but if you won't close that curtain _this_ instant, you can consider yourself a pretty much _dead_ man. And _if_ you are a dead man, you can never, _ever_, propose to your dear _Hinata_- chan…"

The whiskered-boy ignored her previous statements and his eyes widened in pure shock.

"How..- How did you know I was gonna…- ?" He whispered startled. Sakura just couldn't help but to sigh deeply and mutter a dark 'DUH'. Sometimes he could be so dense.. At times like these, she truly felt sorry for the Hyuuga Heirress.

"You _baka_, of course I know! I mean how _couldn't_ I know? It's crystal clear you're crazy about her and well… besides, it's pretty obvious that she liked you ever since _I- don't- know-when_.."

His features turned serious.

"Ano sa, ano sa...- You don't think she'd turn me down…right? I mean..-" But before he could finish that particular line, he was interrupted by a pillow thrown at his head.

"Damn you, Naruto! How can you be _so_ amazingly stupid? Of course she'd never turn you down! I mean.. HELLO.. She loved you like, way , w_aaaaa_y back when you couldn't even perform a simple jutsu and you were a stu...- _Ugh_! Anyway, the point is..that you've made her wait _too_ much already, _so I was thinking actually_…."

He gulped. He knew on the look of the face of his best friend, that she was going to make him do something… _by force.._

"Ooooh.. Naruto-_dearest friend of mine..._ !"

_Oh damn.. what did I do to deserve this?.. I mean hey, I always help her out rig..- Oh shit! I have to run away.. NOW!_

"Yeah?" He asked an octave higher, while calculating how long it would take for him to reach the nearest exit.

"_Nothing! _ Just thinking that you're quite late with this entire proposal-thing… _Don't ya think.._?" She asked smiling sweetly. _Too _sweet.

"I mean, it's not exactly fair for Hina-chan, the poor girl has been waiting for _so_ long... It's sad.. isn't that right?"

In the meanwhile, Naruto was preoccupied with doing some die-hard thinking.

_Where to where to where to?! Maybe I should jump out of the window..._

"I said it's sad,_ isn't it_?" She said dangerously, daring him to say otherwise.

"Uhmm.. hai?"

"So I, Haruno Sakura, your _best friend_ ever, thought, you could do it like… _hmmm_..- what about; ..._today..._!"

Naruto wasn't that stupid, of course he realized this wasn't a request. It was an _order_.. but still.. He made the biggest mistake which could even cost him his head, he opposed _the_ Haruno Sakura.

"NANI! Sa-, Sakura- chan , you're not _serious_, right? I don't even...- I don't even have..- I don't even have a frickin' ... _err_..- **ring** to give her! Yeah, that's right! A ring!" He shouted gleefully at finding an excuse.

She yawned loudly, not even fazed by his excuse a bit, while she got entirely out of her bed.

"Naruto, look in your pocket."

He frowned, not knowing a bit of what the heck she was going at.

"Eh? It's empty."

"No, stupid in your _other_ pocket!"

His eyes widened when his hand connected with something small, and he got it out of his pocket. It was a nice decorated , little box with a red ribbon, which kept it closed. Curiously, he started to open it , only to stare in pure disbelief and shock at the item he found.

"Sakura- chan…- What?…- How?…. - When did you..- ?" He rambled as he tried to find the right words to say.

Just when Sakura was about to explain him she'd bought the ring, like, a _century_ ago, because she knew she couldn't possible trust him not to screw up something so important, he hugged her to death... _literially_.

"Arigato, Sakura- chan." He said with a big, foxy-grin on his mischievous face.

"N-Nope'," she said , still a bit shocked from his strong reaction.

"Yo , Naruto.. you can kinda let go of me now, you know.." She said smiling softly.

Immediately, he let go of her and rubbed his neck awkwardly.

"You baka , just wait in the living room, okay? I'm gonna take a short shower and then we can take off to the Hyuuga residence. I have to ask Hinata for a couple of things, anyway.."

"Yosh! I'll be waiting."

* * *

After a couple of minutes the two friends were on their way to the Hyuuga's.

Naruto whistled a happy tune while Sakura smiled brightly as she graciously passed the crowd beside him.

He glared particularly at all of the men of on the streets as he heard the comments about his friend.

"Look at that girl, isn't she cute?"

"...Yeah, I'd like to drink a couple of tea with her _any_time."

"Wow! Check that body out!"

"...Sure want her number."

"...Succesfull medic..."

"Heard she's Godaime's priced pupil.. .. "

"...Well I'll break .._both.._ of my legs _every_day if that means being treated by _her._"

"Damn… is she for real?"

He looked at the pink haired kunoichi walking next to him. She didn't even hear all the flirts as she passed by. 'Cause if she did, those guys would be slammed into the nearest wall in sight, like a couple of annoying musquitos.

The young men were right, though. Not that she had been ugly before or anything, but in all honesty, the last few years had done her pretty good. She'd received some mature, mysterious, unique kind of beauty on her that everybody noticed. The _right _roundings she had at the all of the _right _places, were also a _plus_ which _didn't_ get unnoticed by the other sex. She'd grown her hair again, which she chose to carry in a long plait that covered her back . This gave her an innocent look, which also caused most men to turn in to victims. You see, they misjudged her for _real _ innocent person, which she was _far_ from being, and that mistake _always_ caused them a LOT of broken bones, and sometimes there were even some cases in which a few of them could _never _be able to have children _again_.

Naruto remembered the time _he_ had been head over heels with her. Time after time she'd reject him.

"You stupid," she would always scold him.

"Why don't you look around you, I'm not the only girl that exist in the whole wide world!" And _again _she had been right. A few days after his thousandth rejection, Hinata came in picture. She helped him get over Sakura and tried her best to make him schedule his life a bit. After a few months he'd _finally_ come into the conclusion that Hinata was an angel sent from heaven. _His _angel. Since then his life had taken a turn in the best and they became a happy couple. Of course they had a hard time trying to convince the Hyuuga familie, particularly Hiashi – sama, that they really loved each other, in the beginning . And his past with a particular _fur ball_, didn't really help either. But with a lot of will power and Tsunade-_obaa_-chan's persuasion as the Godaime of Konoha, they'd finally made it. It had been pretty hard, but with the results which had been achieved, he would gladly go through the same hell _again_. At the moment; everything seemed to go fantastic. Even _Hiashi- sama_ had somehow managed to accept Naruto completely and respected him thoroughly.

He sighed , him marrying Hinata was his only wish now; besides becoming the future Hokage then; A goal he was _very_ close to achieve...

"Yosh!"

They had reached the great Hyuuga mansion.

"Naruto-kun?" A soft voice was heard behind them.

"Hinata!" Naruto jumped excitedly over to Hinata and took her in his arms.

"Really missed you, ya know?"

Hinata couldn't help but to blush beautifully:

"But..- B-but we saw each other just yesterday.."

"_Hmm_.. even a night without you takes _too_ damn long! Can't wait till I have you for myself an ..._entire_... day long. ...Right, _Hina_- chan!" He chuckled mischieviously.

Hinata couldn't say a thing, her face turning redder by the second.

"Naruto you BAKA! Do your ears hear what your mouth says? That's definitely NOT the way you talk to your girlfriend, all right! You sick PERVERT!" Naruto sweatdropped nervously.

Hinata noticed Sakura only after she had beat the crap out of Naruto.

"Gomen ne, Sakura-san. I..- I didn't see you.." She apologised, bowing her head.

"Geez.. doesn't matter, Hinata- chan! I mean, love makes one blind, doesn't it? Sakura answered teasingly and gave her a wink, which turned Hinata even _redder_.

"Just kidding, Hinata-chan , you shouldn't be so serious!" Sakura added after a though, afraid that the poor girl would explode from embarrassment.

"H- hai!"

Sakura sighed at hearing Hinata's stutter. It looked as if she'd only made things worse.

"Naruto?"

"Ouch.. -Hai?" He carefully touched the painful bump, which he was kindly given by Sakura a minute ago.

"Why don't you go look for Neji or something, while I ask a few medical recipes from Hinata- chan? I'm sure you can ask her **the** _'thing'_ afterwards.." She gave him her sweetest look and batted her eyes.

"What..? What ever..-Er..- I mean, _yes ma'm_!"

With that he left the two girls behind and went looking for Neji.

_Guess I could use some serious sparring. Let's see how much fate-boy has improved.. _

* * *

Time really _does_ fly.

It was like 9 P.M. when the Hyuuga family partied along with Sakura and Naruto. Naruto had _finally_ the guts to propose exactly an hour ago and Hinata happily agreed. At first Sakura thought he would really mess things up but she was astonished at the calm way he proposed her in front of _every_body. Seems like he wanted everyone to know how much he loved her.

At the present time, all of them were feasting for the good news. After a few drinks Sakura knew it was time to go. She had a few things she had to take care of the next day, so she had to get up early. She didn't want to drag Naruto along, though, because that would be unfair against him and Hinata. Today was supposed to be _their_ day.

But just when she was about to sneak away , Hinata saw what she was up to and didn't let her go.

_Damn Byakugan! _Sakura scowled.

"Sakura-san, you don't think about leaving , are you? Because if you are, I won't let you!"

_Whoa! Did THE Hinata just say a straight Japanese line without stuttering?_ Wow , she was impressed.

"But..- But Hinata-chan, where am I going to stay? I mean, I don't want to be a burden, and I...-"

"Don't even think something like that! You're really upsetting me, Sakura-san! You're staying, and that's final!"

Sakura sighed in defeat. Hinata looked too determined, she had lost this argument the moment it started.

"_Uhmm_.. Well, ...guess that's okay then..."

"Right!" The navy-haired woman responded with a big smile. That was when they both decided to return to the feast.

A few hours later it was time to hit bed and Hinata led Sakura to the room she'd be staying in.

Godaime's pupil looked puzzled when she saw who's room it was.

"But Hinata- chan, isn't this _your_ room?"

Hinata suddenly blushed and didn't dare to look in her eyes when she spoke the next sentences.

"A-Ano, be- because Naruto- kun stays n-next to m-my room, my father thought t-that.. _umm_.. I- I should stay at my s-sister's room. So.._umm_…w-well…you can stay h-here."

Sakura chuckled as she understood. She decided not to tease her friend about it, this time.

"Thanks, Hinata- chan!"

"G-goodnight , Sakura- san."

"Night!"

They both bowed and Hinata left. Sakura let herself fall onto the bed.

_Hmmm… this bed is so soft!_ _It seems like my staying here, pays off after all!_

Then she covered herself completely with the blankets, something she always did when going to sleep.

_Sasuke-kun..._

Was the last thing that crossed her mind the moment she fell asleep.

* * *

Outside, Sasuke was positioned on a tree, while observing the Hyuuga residence. He was glad when he saw the last lights go out. He had been hiding himself with a genjutsu for _ages_.

_Must be some stupid party. How troublesome._

He wanted to go away from Konoha as fast as he could and it wasn't only because he had a risk to be caught; being here brought him memories; _painful_ memories of his past. Memories he _wasn't_ ready for to accept. Suddenly his ex- pink- haired team-mate popped into his mind.

_Wonder what she's doing... -What the _hell_, did I just think _that_? She's probably the same annoying, weak person I left 7 years ago._

And for a tiny second he thought about _that_ night. That night she had tried to make him stay. But he pushed those thoughts away as fast as he could.

He had a job to do.

He needed to start with his plan.

In a matter of time, he stood in Hinata's room. He had used another easy, but tricky genjutsu on the guards in order to avoid fighting.

_Just as I thought. Pathetic! You'd think they'd guard their little, important heiress better._

Before he took her in his arms, he proceeded a sleeping jutsu to make sure she stayed unconscious and didn't put on a fight.

_She's light.._

As fast as he could, he got outside, passing the gates. Suddenly he noticed a person on the roof.

_Damnit! How can this be happening? I could fight, but that'll draw too much attention._ He could knock a Hyuuga out easily, but that didn't mean he was ready for the entire Hyuuga family and Konoha anbu, which would most likely follow of that action. So he did the thing that would be considered most natural for this situation: _run faster_. Leaving the scene.

He got annoyed,though.

_An Uchiha never runs away_! _And yet..- _

He embraced his arms protective over his future wife and ran like hell..

_You better be worth this trouble, woman._

It was dawn when he finally reached the shelter he had prepared for the two of them. It was temporary, though. Tired, he opened the door and laid the woman on the bed. She was still stubbornly holding on to her blanket, which he wanted to remove since it'd got a bit torn apart during their escape. When he finally managed to remove it, he saw a women laying there, and this women definitelly _didn't_ look like the Hyuuga Heirres _at all_..!

_What the hell...!_

"Sakura?"

* * *

Well… yea, that's the way they get together! And to be honest, at this very moment, I haven't got a clue of what's gonna happening next so stay tuned till my next update.. 

Thanx for reading and lemme know what cha think!

Love y'all!

_MisSs005_


	3. The Attack

"Speech."

_Thoughts_

_**Flashback**_

_**Sounds**_**

* * *

**

**Resurrection of the Uchiha**

_Chapter III, The Attack_

* * *

_The Hyuuga residence , Several minutes after the kidnapping_

**

* * *

**

"Na-Naruto-kun, wake up!"

Naruto slowly opened his eyes the moment he heard someone calling out for his name. Blue, sleepy eyes met white, panicked ones.

"..._Hinata..._? " He rubbed his eyes and chuckled slighty.

"So you couldn't wait to see me again, huh?"

Hinata stared dumbfounded at her fiancé for a second, before she tried to speak again.

"Naruto-kun...-"

Naruto hushed her with his finger on her rosy lips. Her eyes widened.

"I _really_ understand your feelings, I do.. , but we have to _wait_, I mean your father would most definitely _kill_….-"

When Hinata finally understood his point, she began to blush like hell . But this was important, so she managed to interrupt Naruto in time.

"_No_..! Naruto-kun, it's - it's not like _that_! That's- _that's wrong_!"

He grinned, clearly amused and not convinced a bit.

"Then _what_?"

"Sakura-san, she -she..-"

Because of the mentioning of his best friend and teammate, Naruto was all woken up.

"Hinata, what's wrong with Sakura?" He asked, worry written all over his feautures.

Hinata felt an intense pain in her heart when she saw her fiancé's expression. She didn't want to hurt him, but she had no choice. She knew he would be devastated with what she'd tell him. But Sakura was one of her best friends too! So she had to be fast, she had to be strong, for all of them!

"Sakura- san has been abducted!"

**"...NANI!"**

* * *

_Back to our most favourite Uchiha traitor and his hostage_

**

* * *

**

Because of his great astonishment the only thing Sasuke was able to put into words was "Sakura".

_The hell? This- this _can't_ be happening to_ me_! I f-cking refuse! Damn it! What did go wrong? My plan... it was _perfect_, but _yet_…_

Sasuke froze when he saw the woman on the bed stir. She was already waking up.

_What? She isn't supposed to wake up yet! How! This jutsu blocks a person for an entire day! How could she wake up within 10 hours? Exept for... could_ she _possible know a way to _counter_ it?_

No. That couldn't be... _right_? She was weak. She was a pathetic excuse for a ninja. She was Haruno Sakura.

"_Mmmm_.." Sakura managed to open her eyes with lots of struggle. Everything seemed blurry and moving. She shrugged, rubbing her eyes.

"_Ughh_.. maybe I had too many drinks yesterday.. Damn Naruto.. it was some quality sake, though"

Sasuke raised his eyebrows. It seemed as if she still hadn't noticed him. _Still weak, like I left you.. _

Feeling utterly miserable, the pink-haired woman cradled her head.

"My head feels like..._shit_. -Gotta go home, _Naruto_'s gonna... M_mmmm_…… finally with _Hinata._" she groaned, still a bit sleepy.

Meanwhile Uchiha was trying to get a hang of the situation. _What in the world is she saying? Naruto and Hinata... what? Maybe the jutsu has a side effect. Although, I seriously doubt that. It's probably her studipity. _

Sakura finally let go of her head and looked up, her eyes locking with a pair of black ones. _Naruto?_

_Why won't that baka just leave me alone for once?_ _But wait a sec, since when did Naruto have _black_ eyes? Either I'm so drunk that I'm hallucinating or.. _

"S-Sasuke... -_kun_?"

No, this just couldn't be happening,_ right_?

That handsome face of his, those mysterious onyx black eyes… _I'm hallucinating.. Damn I seriously should consider not to drink alchohol anymore. It definitely screws with my mind. _

"You know what ,"she spoke out loud, I have to get up and find Hinata and tell her I really,_ really_ gotta go home, take a cold shower, make a herb tea for my hangover and watch TV.. But first I gotta find Naruto, and kill the idiot for feeding me so much alchohol."

Sasuke merely observed her, his features forming that one of disgust.

_She can't be _that_ stupid , right? What kinda ninja is she anyway? How the hell did she manage to survive through all the years? Dobe's probably saving her pathetic ass all the time. _

She glared at him, while she pointed.

"And you, you _jerk_, you're just one of those _distaseful_ hallucinaties! I probably had one drink too much."

_Okay... I try to be confident when I say those words, but… since _when_ did Hinata's room change so much? Wait! Is this ...Hinata's room anyway? Where the _hell _am I?_

Sasuke couldn't help but smirk when he saw his ex-fan girl studying the room they were in. He never knew an utterly confused Sakura could be so entertaining. But he got serious soon. _I don't have time for these petty games. I need some answers, and I need them _now.

"Pathetic, I would think that you'd at least become less annoying, if not smarter than the last time we saw each other."

Sakura's eyes widened in shock.Those words. That look..

**_You're annoying.._**

_Shit! He.. This... This is real! _What exactly had she got herself into? She had to think fast. Facing the Uchiha head on was out of the question. How in the world could she let her guard drop that easily? She hated it when _he_ was right. She was pathetic _indeed_. But then again.. _how_ could she ever know something like _this_ would happen? So she decided to create some time to think up a plan. He clearly underestimated her, she would use that against him.

"_Ouch_.. that still hurt, although you're fake!" She said accusingly pointing her finger at him.

Sasuke scowled. Caught in between strangling her or insulting her.

"I'm _not_ fake." He growled, trying to be patient.

Sakura huffed dramatically.

"But you are!"

"I'm saying this once.. I. Am. Not." He gritted through his teeth. Trying hard not to activitate the sharingan.

"Don't keep on repeating that. Still won't believe you." She responded nonchanlantly, while she noticed she succeeded to get a rise out of him.

He walked right in front of her and grabbed her collar to bring her closer.

"Then I guess I just have to _show_ you how _real_ I am." He hissed, his breath tickling her skin, sending unvoluntary shivers down her spine.

"You..- you bastard! Don't you even _dare_ to threaten me or I..-"

Sasuke chuckled evilly: "Yes? Or you'll do _what_?"

Sakura did the best thing she could think of...

She fainted.

_What the...- _He cursed as he picked her body up and lay her on the bed.

Sakura felt her body being picked up and put on the bed. For once she was grateful that she had forced Ino-pig to teach her at least _one _Yamanaka skill. It was the **Mind Jutsu: Temporarily Body Paralyse. **It was a jutsu which temporarily paralysed the body of the user, making them look immobile to the enemy. The user was immobile, in a physical way, but was still full concious of his surroundings. This justu was mostly used in combination with powerful mind tecniques, but unfortunately she couldn't get the pig to teach her anything more than this, so she couldn't exactly use it on the battlefield. It did come in handy, this time, though, since she knew Sasuke wouldn't kill her. If he would want to, he already had have enough chances to do so, so that didn't make sense. No, he needed her _alive_.

Sasuke could just pick her up in time when she fainted. He was seriously _pissed off._ And not only because of_ her,_ but mostly because of himself. How the hell did she make him lose control? Why did _he_ lose control, anyway ? She made him act on his emotions. A thing he'd promised himself long ago, he would never be moved by. Emotions were weakness. He couldn't afford being weak.

_Why do I let her get to me? Why IS she here? Why is she driving me crazy? And why does she have to smell so nice...? _

He groaned and mentally smacked himself for that last thought.

* * *

Right after Naruto 's angry shout, Hiashi rushed himself to the boys room. If he liked to admit it or not, he was worried for the brat's safety.

But nothing could prepare him for the fisrt thing he saw at entering the room

The blond haired, loud mouth-ninja with _his_ daughter in his arms in a rather intimate way…

His worries were immediately replaced with cold fury.

"What do you think you are doing with my daughter?"

Naruto didn't even flinch under his death glare and calmly let go of Hinata.

"There isn't time for this , Hiashi- sama." He responded slowly.

"Hinata, are you sure it was him?"

Hinata nodded weakly.

"He had the s-sharingan."

"Hn.. so it has to be _him_. Cuz' now he's the only person who has it. "

"What is going on?"Hiashi finally snapped, ready to blow up. Naruto looked him in the eyes.

"It's about Sakura, she's abducted….. by _Uchiha_ _Sasuke."_

* * *

Sakura did some die-hard thinking as she felt Sasuke leave the room.

_What to do, what to do? I have to get outta here.. But how? I guess the chances of getting out without a fight are close to none.. or no, wait.. they ARE none. I don't know anything about his stratigies and jutsus. God knows how much he has improved with the help of that Snake. UGH! How does he manage to be evil and still look_ that_ good?_

She knew she was lying to herself. He didn't look good... he looked just _damn great_. He had become even more handsome if that were possible.

_Kami! I'm in a life-threatening situation here, and all I think of are his hot features? What the heck am I doing? Anyway, I have to attack, but someone I feel drained. He probably blocked a great deal of my chakra while I was unconcious. Just FANTASTIC! This means I have to use weapons, which is so-NOT my style. _

She mentally sighed.

_I'm am SO gonna die. But I refuse to give in to that bastard without a fight! I'm gonna show him that having a weapon-mistress as best friend definitely pays off. You just wait and see, Sasuke-bastard!_

_HELL YEAH!_

_'Kai!'_

She released the jutsu ,slowly reached for two kunai and put the bit of monstrious chakra she had left, in it.

She concentrated on taking even breaths when she sensed him back in the room. He was coming closer, and closer and suddenly he stopped and towered above her form. He was so close now, she could even feel his hot breath on her neck.

_Even breaths, even breaths, even breaths.. _She chanted all over and over again.

_This is my shot! It's now or never._

She opened her eyes fastly as she shouted a jutsu, momentarily paralysing him.

With all the power she had left she slammed those two kunai in his chest. His onyx eyes widened for a second.

**POOF!**

"What the..-"

Sasuke dissapeared, leaving traces of smoke. Her two kunai went through him and hit the walls instread, making them crumble and fall at the force of her brute strength.

"_Aaaarghh_!" Before she even had the chance to blink, she felt cold metal pushed against her own throat.

_Fast! _

"My, my... you are playing _dangerous_ games, Sakura, _dangerous_ games. I hope that you do realise that playing games with_ certain_ people can mean _Game Over_ .." He mockinly hissed into her ear, making her heart beat faster.

* * *


	4. The Consequenses

Just before I get started: Thnx! You probably hear this all the time, but I mean if it wasn't for you peepz, I probably wouldn't even think about continuing with this fic…

And kuMi-iZ-Miii, lolol, don't be so perverted, cuz' although Sasuke is a bastard, he is a gentleman in this fic, so I wouldn't except any rape- scenes if I were you.. :P

As for some other reviewers: I'm trying to make some better work of the typing and I promise I'm not going to update to soon and make some time to get my chapters in the perfect touch. Bleh.. I'm almost sounding like an artist, aren't I :S

* * *

Sakura, totally shocked, was breathing heavily. She had misjudged two things. The first thing was that after all he was an Uchiha so she should've known that he would be way faster than her. The second one was that she still couldn't reject the effect he had on her. Though she hated to admit it, from the outside she might've looked rough, but from the inside she found herself to be the same foolish girl back 7 years who would willingly sacrifice everything for him, the one who had rejected her from time to time. _He is fast and damnit he smells nice. No sorry, he smells GREAT! Calm down Sakura, though that isn't an easy thing to do with some handsome devil on top of you… NO! How can I even let such things cross my mind in this sort of situation? I mean the guy's holding MY kunai to MY throat. -- _She gulped when she noticed the sharp object pressing against her soft skin. With all the bravery that was left in her she responded:

'No, I don't know what happens when one goes Game Over, why don't you _tell_ me, Sasuke-_kun? _' He chuckled, _interesting, a Sakura who tries to provoke me, that is. Since when did she actually have the guts to talk to me that way?_

'I'm afraid I can't tell that, but I can _show_ you if you want, Sakura- _chan_. He grinned sadistically. Suddenly she let her anger take her over and listened to the inner- Sakura. _That, that arrogant jerk's going to get his ass kicked. _She coped to give him a kick aimed between his legs and didn't hesitate to run off to the door while she heard him curse under his breath and painfully holding '_the centre_' of her attack. _Yatta! I managed, somehow! _But when she tried to open the door, it simply didn't. _How could I ever be that stupid? Of course he has locked the door!_ _SHIT!_

She turned around to see a very, very angry Sasuke. He was using the sharingan.

'You're not going anywhere,' he growled while he roughly gripped her by her shoulders and cornered her. _At this rate I'm gonna die. Goodbye everyone… How ironic I'm going to be killed by him. Guess Kami-sama wants to punish me or something. _She closed her eyes and prayed in silence that he wouldn't make her suffer too much. However, the final blow never came.

'Open your eyes and look at me,' he hissed. Afraid of being hurt, she obeyed him. She felt relieved as she saw that the sharingan was replaced by a pair of cold, calm black orbs. _Pheeew.. Glad he calmed down a bit; for a moment I really thought I was done for._

'If you ever try to do such a stupid action again, you will have to face the consequences. And let me say so that those consequences won't do you any good. Am I making myself clear?' She nodded.

'Crystal,' she added faintly. He seemed to be satisfied with her answer because he let go of her that instant. She rubbed her shoulders. He had sure hurt them.

'Your will find your soup in the kitchen. Drink it.' She rolled her eyes; this guy was sure something already. A few minutes ago he was coming at her with a killer's intension and now he simply said her food was ready. Who was this guy, all right?

'By the way, make yourself ready in 1 hour. We're leaving this place.'

'What? We are leaving? Why? And where are we now anyway? As for the most important question: What the HELL am I doing here?'

'……..' When she had asked him those questions he was already heading to the door unlocking it with some kinda strange, difficult jutsu she had never seen before. Naturally she heard him mutter the same jutsu when outside the door, probably to lock the door again.

'Fine,' she shouted and went to the kitchen. Her pride was telling her not to eat or drink anything that was given from him to her, but her stomach was aching too badly, so that she didn't have much of a choice. She could also use all power she could get to plan her second escape…

* * *

Sasuke felt relieved when he stood outside. _Che… that woman is working on my nerves. _He sighed again; it was like the twentieth sigh that followed that day. After he made sure he had locked the door with several jutsus Sakura couldn't possibly break, he left to the forest to do a bit training. He didn't look to happy when he thought about the –being- with Sakura in the future. Cause he would definitely be. At this rate he would be stuck with her for several months. He couldn't let her go because he knew that she would be discovered by Konoha's Anbu and tell them everything she knew about his conditions and whereabouts. He also didn't look up to the moment that he would tell her about his plan and make her a few things clear. He surely did hope that that moment wouldn't come any time soon. _I sure got myself some trouble._ He thought about her action with the kunai. _Though she was hiding the kunai too obvious, I still never would've thought that of all the persons living on this planet, she would be the person who had come so close to actually hurt me. Well, that's probably why they say: Life is a mystery…_ He smirked when he played the situation threw in his mind. He froze at the moment when he found himself on top of her… _She sure has a nice body_ With that he started with his 1 hour lasting training.

* * *

Naruto reached the same tree he had been reaching for the past 2 hours. It didn't make sense; he couldn't find any clues or even footsteps of the one he hoped to find any time soon. _Sakura, where are you?_ Where could that teme take her anyway? He was really concentrating on that question and tried hard not to think _What_ that teme was _doing _with her. 'Damn,' he muttered. 'You'd better not 've messed around with her'

It was like 3 hours ago when he had left Konoha, without even reporting the Godaime. He had trusted Hinata to do that for him. At that rate he couldn't wait till the old-hag formed an Anbu team, besides; almost every Jounin was out on a mission. These weren't good times for Konoha. He marked the tree with a shuriken and continued his search.

* * *

Well.. that's it , for now anyway. I hope I did some better typing this time.. See ya the next time! o/ 


	5. The Journey Begins

Well... here it is! It's a bit short, tho and not forget to mention; a bit boring. Hope ya enjoy, and thnx for the reviews! LOL.. Keep on going with making me happy! XD

* * *

Sakura drank her soup while she was left in deep thoughts. The soup was really nice and it made her feel warm inside. _Just like he does..._ She sighed. These were the facts:

She was kidnapped last night.

She had been taken to some shelter.

She didn't know were the hell she was.

She still didn't know _why_ she was kidnapped.

Plus; she loved the person that kidnapped her.

And not to forget to mention: She was about to make a journey with him to god knows where…

_How did I get myself in this?_ She wondered again. _How, Kami- sama, how?_

But that wasn't something that mattered right now, right now she had to find a way to get out of here and she knew too well that that wasn't going to be easy. How harder she thought about a way of escaping how less she could think of one.

'Why am I so weak, why can't I just be like Naruto..why…?' _Wait! Naruto! He would definitely help me out of this mess, but how?_ Suddenly she felt excited. 'I know,' she shouted happily. 'I just have to leave him a clue! Something that Sasuke wouldn't notice but Naruto would see in one heartbeat.. YES! I know what to do, I'll just…….'

* * *

Totally exhausted Sasuke let himself fall on the ground. _These1 hour trainings are killing me._ He didn't really look forward to go home either. _Wait! Did the word 'home' just cross my mind? Pathetic... _These 1 hour trainings were really affecting his brains. _What is home anyway..? Last time I had one was like ages ago._ He thought about his mother.

Flashback:

'I'm home!'

"Hi, there, you little fellow.' There appeared a huge smile on Sasuke's face when he heard his mother's cheery voice.

'Hello mum!'

'So how did your day go?' She asked him while she took his jacket.

'It was superb! We practised throwing shuriken. But I kinda sucked . '

'My..my so my Sasuke is on the way of becoming a great ninja, huh. You just have to ask your brother to practice with you when he comes back home. I'm sure he'll convince you that you aren't that bad plus he'll learn you some cool technique, how about that?' She gave him a wink.

'Mama's sure smart!' Cute little Sasuke (') walked over to his mum and gave her a hug.

'Love you!'

'Love you too, sweetie, love you too.'

End Flashback.

He got on his feet and started walking in the direction of the shelter. He should've begun moving. The one hour was over

* * *

Sakura smiled satisfied while she was eyeing her clue.

'Yup, it's perfect!'

'What's perfect?' She heard an annoyed voice behind her ask. _Pheeew.. When did he come here, I didn't even hear him._

'What do you think, _me_ being stuck with _you_, my sweet Sasuke- _kun_!' She tried to say much as nonchalant as she could.

'Glad you like it, because at this rate you'll be stuck with me for a long, long time.'

'Oh goodies, I'm looking forward. On journey with THE Uchiha Sasuke, who apparently also kidnapped me, funny huh?'

'Yea, very,' he answered without backing his cold eyes off hers. This caused Sakura to growl.

'Basterd!' She hissed. He raised an eyebrow.

'Anyway, we're going.'

She rolled her eyes. 'I already did notice this.' And with that they went off.

* * *

So, I hope you got threw reading this kinda boring chapter and still are satisfied..( arrogant of me don't cha think :S )

Anyways I just wanted to say that I'm not going to upload till at least next week, cuz' Monday my tests- week starts. That's an awfulweek fulloftest ( guess you figured that out already, but just in case for some ppl : P), so I'm like going to have 2/3important test a day for my grades. So, not that this is something interresting, but I thought 'lemme explain'...

Wish me luck! Love ya guys...

_MisSs005_


	6. The Journey I

Helloooooooo... I'm back! It was hard to survive the tests, tho. But well, everything turned out good at last and now I'm having my one week vacation (Inner- Misss005: HELL YEAH... I'm gonna write like a maniac!). So don't cha worry y'all, causethere'll be a lot of updating ;) Anyways start reading already!

**Kumii-cHan: So, how did ur tests go? I kinda sucked at mine :( Buh, nevermind, I'm living in the Netherlands and let's say I go to 2nd grade on a Dutch-systemed highschool. And NO, ther's no way in hell I'm gonna tell ya about that system, cuz'it's freakin'long...! And by the way, ThnX for ya review :D!**

**Gothbrat:ThnX! Well, I'm doing my best :) Hope you'll like this chapter too.**

**SaKuRa-E: ThnX and you're doing some good work yourself too!**

**hurrahhurrah: Aww... dun worry about the clue, since you're going to find out soon... And not to forget tomention: ThnX!**

**As for the other peepz: THANK U! I WORSHIP YOU!  
**

* * *

After 9 hours non-stop travelling, Sakura began to slow down. A cool breeze made its way to her. Sakura scolded under her breath while shuddering. Sasuke stopped.

'You're not moving.' He didn't even take the trouble to face her. This only made her angrier.

'Go the hell.'

'Not feeling like it, now move.'

'….'

'I said _move. _Don't make me repeat that again.'

'Oh… god, do you really, really think that that attitude of yours is gonna scare me?' This time he turned to face her.

'I don't think, I don't hope also, I just _do_.' It took a while till Sakura understand his saying full filly. _Shut up, Sakura! You know you can't mess around with this guy. Just bare with him for a couple of days till Naruto comes…_ But she ignored that little, sensible voice in her head. She didn't know why she was provoking him. Maybe it was her pride or she was just being stupid. Perhaps it was a little of both.

'Was that a threat, Uchiha?'

'Just the truth.' Somehow she managed to shut her big mouth and tried to stare at him hatefully.

Like she had expected; he ignored it.

'Let's move, we have no time for this.' She muttered some more curses before she gave in.

After 30 minutes she had to stop again. She couldn't take it anymore. _It's so freaking cold! God... I can't even feel my toes anymore. Guess I have to use that jutsu in order to regain some power. _

'Shit!' She cursed as she dropped on her knees. _How could this be happening? My chakra should be enough for this jutsu for like 3 days straight on…unless… _

'You, you used a jutsu on me didn't you?' He frowned. _How could she possibly know about that sleep-jutsu I preformed?_ He stopped.

'How did you know?'

'So you _did_. I knew it! Oh, I CAN'T believe this!'

'Stop the drama and get up. I'm saying this for the last time: _move_.' He said clearly irritated._ Why is she so weak? Pathetic. _At that moment something exploded inside of Sakura. _The line, he crossed IT…AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_

'WHAT! STOP THE DRAMA? HELOOOOOO YOU STUPID JERK, IT'S EASY FOR YOU TO SAY SUCH A THING CUZ' YOU'RE NOT THE ONE WHO'S WEARING A FREAKIN' NIGHTGOWN MADE FOR SUMMER! AND YOU'RE CERTAINLY NOT THE ONE WHO'S KIDNAPPED NOT KNOWING WHY! SO STOP THE CRAP ABOUT DRAMA AND SHUT THE $#tfhgdtju UP!'

Sasuke looked at her nightgown. He hated to admit she was right. Her lavender nightgown was short. About knee-length, and it didn't have any sleeves too.

_WOW dude, check out her curves! _

_Yea, I know, so? _

_So? What do ya mean with 'so'?_

_Shut up you stupid, stupid voice in my head! _

_What, ya call me stupid, y'baka, YOU're the stupid one, saying she isn't hot! _While he was having a, let's say, inward struggle :S he heard someone continue shouting.

'What's ya problem you bastard? Staring at me like that! If I wouldn't know better I'd think you were some kinda perv.' He shook his head mentally. _Tsk, tsk Sasuke, stop thinking about that stupid woman. _

'Che, don't flatter yourself. Here.' He took his jacket of and threw it at her. She took it gratefully. She calmed down a bit after her 'explosion' '.

'You still don't get it right. I don't know what sort jutsu you'd pulled at me but it definitely drained a lot of my chakra..'

'Don't make an excuse for you being weak.'

'WHAT? Teme…! I'm an medic-nin , okay! That means that I have your chakra like in tenfold! Shit!' She had fallen on her knees again. He looked down on her. _Seems like she needs that little break too much. Well, guess it can't be helped, since I'm the one who put her in that situation. _

'Hn…'

'Wha?'

'We're taking a break.' When Sakura heard this she'd let herself go.

'Good.' A moment later she fell with her back on the ground. He sweatdropped. _Didn't know she was that tired :X . _He took his jacket from her hand and covered her with it. After that he went to the tree beside hers and sat against it.

_Hmm.. I can tell from the coordination's we're like 30 km from the village. Everything should be going like planned, since we're not been followed by any Konoha Anbu. Bet they still haven't figured out that strong level genjutsu I put in the forest. Though, it could be discovered any moment now. The only negative point about that jutsu is that its affects wears off as time pasts. Still it doesn't matter because I've won enough time and heading like 2 days before them. Everything should be perfect. Except for the fact that I've kidnapped the wrong person…> _He looked at her sleeping form. She was breathing in a peaceful pace. She had pulled his jacket over her head by now. _It must be this freakin' habit_ _of hers that got her here anyways._ At this rate he could forget his 'reunion' with the Hyuuga heiress.

_Shit, what am I going to do? I can't pull of the resurrection I swore to do many years ago. I mean everything has been arranged. _

_Tsss.. anything except the right person, ya moron…-- _

_It's not like it's MY fault she end up in the wrong bed. Wait a sec, I don't even know how the hell she got in the wrong bed in the first place. _

_Aww man, don't complain about the bed- thingy, just hope she'll end up in YOUR bed in the future… >:D_

_YOU PERVERT! _

_Uhmm.. dude I am you.. o0_

_I know…just shut up! _Inner-Sasuke rolled his eyes.

_Dude, y'are some strange person, alrigh'_

_Maybe I can marry………her?_

_WHAT? I didn't just think something that stupid, right!_

_However… there is a possibility, everything is arranged and stuff, all I have to do is force her to marry me and make a lot of Uchiha babies…_(God, did I just write that :S )_ It's not like the plan has really changed, cause Hinata wouldn't be so happy about marrying me too. I just have to force a different person…_'for the sake of the Uchiha clan.' He ensured to himself with a determined voice.

At that moment he realised he didn't make sense at all.

'Troublesome thoughts,' he muttered.

* * *

'Damn it, damn it, damn it!' Naruto began shouting when he realised that he was passing the same tree again.

'What the fck is happening? It's this freakin' tree again!' Suddenly he stopped shouting hysterically. 'Well I'll be damned…' The tree he had been passing got transparent. He could see the bushes behind it. _Aaaaaaaargg! That shit-head pulled off some crazy genjutsu on me. SASUKE! YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THIS!_ He jumped threw the tree and continued running like hell. 'Don't worry, Sakura-chan. I'm gonna find you in no time. Don't you worry a bit.'

* * *

Well, that's it! I know it hasn't got a lot of action (let's say none ') but I promise there'll be some more in the next chapter. And I also got a few ideas about the direction this fic is going to turn out, tho I'm not gonna tell you sticks out her tong, but I can assure you that a lot of unexpected shit is gonna happen, so stay tune: D

Ideas are always welcome and lemme know what cha thinking about this chapter!

Boobaiz

_MisSs005_


	7. The Journey II

Heyazz…! Didn't I say that I was gonna update soon…See I'm not the kinda person who goes back on her word.. That's MY way of the ninja :P Anyways, here it is; only thing you have to do is:

Get some coke Relax And the most important of all: Enjoy!

**Kumii-cHan: ThnX, and stop nagging about your English, i mean c'mon I would be in heaven ifI'd get such a high grade! **

**Xoni Newcomer: Thank you very much,you can't have any idea ofwhat this means tome. I'meven gonna try to improve a bit more!**

**SaKuRa-E: ThnX! And it has been updated soon too, hope ya like it :)**

**Zezura: Thnx! Well I'm doing the best I can... ;)**

**Manuca: Nope,and NO I'm not telling about the clue sticks out her tong, you'll justhave to wait! And I meant the ingredients with that medical thingy.. Well, guess I have to be more clearly in the future and-uh: Thnx! xD**

* * *

Sakura woke up to find a pair of black eyes watching her intensely. And for a few seconds she would've sworn that she didn't know where in the world she was. Then she found herself remembering the events that happened for the past 2 days.

'So you're finally awake.' She rubbed her eyes. She could just suppress a yawn.

'Not really. I'm still hoping that some how I ended up in a nightmare and I'm not being capable of waking up.'

'Believe me, I'd wake myself up in the first place, if this was a nightmare.' He replied dryly.

She got up.

'Look you annoying ice-berg, YOU have no right whatsoever to call this fcked up situation, where I'm in at the moment, a nightmare..kay? I meanof the two of us, I'm the one who is being kidnapped and you're the kidnapper.' And to her surprise there appeared a huge grin on his face.

'Hn… You sure changed a lot. Guess your stupidity is making you use such terms against me. But it's still weird to hear this, from a fan girl, that is.' She fisted her hands in attempt to control her 'waaaaaaaaaaay to scary' anger. _Uuggg, can't believe this loser is actually calling me his fan girl. Damn it, I'm itching to make him realise that mistake he has made…Pfff… referring me with 'fan girl'!_ However, this wasn't the first thing that was going up in her

mind; _Ouch, Sasuke-kun, that hurt. After all this years you're still seeing me as an annoying fan girl._ It was obvious, she didn't let him see the pain he had done her.

'Besides the fact that I was an EX- fan girl, I wanted to say that you haven't changed a bit yourself too, your attitude, that is. You're still the same cold, lame, heartless jerk you were 7 years ago.'

'Well, let me remind you, Sakura, that your scolding doesn't change the fact that I am the cold, lame, heartless jerk _you loved_.' She growled. _Why you…!_ He smirked when he heard her growl. _I sure got her with that one… ehehehe I don't even know why it's so funny to provoke her. Hell with that! Just look at her face!_

Suddenly she calmed down.

'You use the right terms, there was a time that I'd do anything for you, _anything_. Once I did truly love you. But that was a mistake that I'm gonna pay for the rest of my life. But let's make this clear ; At this moment I despise you, I hate you more than ever and if I'd get another chance to kill you, I wouldn't even hesitated a second to take it.'

_BAM! That hit…_ He looked slightly surprised (or even a bit hurt mayby... >: D).

'You've grown,' were his final words and with that they went off, both wondering about the harsh words they had said to each other.

* * *

'God, I can't believe this! That punk! Ho could he do such a thing?' Tsunade was angry, or no, angry wouldn't even be enough to describe the mood she found herself in.

It had been a few hours since someone woke her up in the middle of night. And the person who, pitifully, found herself in that situation was Hinata, telling her that her personal student, Sakura, was kidnapped by the villages' number 1 betrayer: Uchiha Sasuke and just when she thought that the situation couldn't get any worse, she heard that Naruto, her eye apple (though she'd never admit that), went after the 2 without even reporting her and waiting for a decent Anbu team.

'Damn that baka!'

'I, I tried to stop him. I rrrealy did. Bbut it just, just was something he had to ddo. No, nobody could stop him, plllease don't, don't punish him, please Godaime-sama. '

Tsunade looked at the girl in front of her who was in the verge of tears. She sighed.

'It's okay, Hinata. Don't worry about your fiancé. Though I'm going to BEAT THE CRAP OUTTA HIM! How could he do this? She slapped her forehead.

'Hinata.!'

'Hhhai, Godaime-sama.'

'Would you please go get Neji, since he's an Anbu captain, I have to make a team so soon as possible and I know he's the right person I can use in this sort of situation.'

'Hhai!' When she was about to leave the room she turned around.

'Hmmm?' Tsunade looked kinda pissed off at her.

'I, I was just wwondering, that if, if I may escort Neji- niisan with this mission, please… Godaime-sama?' Tsunades look softened. _She really, really loves that baka.. Geez, seems like I can't refuse this one_

'Yes, now go.' Hinata's face lightened immediately. _Naruto-kun you'd better be all right! I'm coming!_

'Hai!' she said, for the first time with a voice full of determination.

* * *

'Here we are.' Sakura looked up to a messed up building that was supposed to be a motel.

'What the hell… Are you sure that it won't collapse, or something.'

He gave her an annoyed look.

'Wait here.' Just when he was about to go in he said:

'By the way, don't even try to escape, cause I will catch you before you reach that tree over 2 feet behind you. And let me tell you that such an action won't be pleasant for your own will.'

She gulped and sat down as she wanted to tell him she wasn't going anywhere. Probably he was satisfied, because he went into the shitty motel. _Okay girl! Playtime, I should've become an actress. Glad he'd let me have that little nap, otherwise I couldn't be able to run away in 3.. 2.. 1 seconds!_

Without any noise she got up and started to run carefully. _Hahahaha… I wish I could see the face of that bastard when he'd realised that I was gone. _At this moment she was very close by the tree he had been directing.

Flashback:

_'...cause I will catch you before you reach that tree over 2 feet behind you'_

End Flashback:

_Yea, right, you jerk, try to catch me now, eh! _She had reached the tree by now.

_I will miss you, Sasuke-kun…_ However, she never got the chance to pass it. It all happened very fast. One moment she was running, the second one she was being stopped. And afterwards she found herself lying under a certain person… _Sasuke-kun…SHIT!_

'Sakura, when are you going to understand the fact that you can't fcking run away from me.' She opened her eyes and met red eyes staring murderously. _Shit. This is the second time I'm lying under him, and something's telling me that I won't be able to do it a third time.. :S_

'Are yyyou going to kkill me?' she stuttered. Even inner- Sakura was praying for mercy.

His eyes turned black again. He frowned. Suddenly she couldn't take it anymore. It was just too much for her. She wanted to yell at him: 'Don't kill me we're suppose to live happily ever after, you bastard! I love you!' But instead this came out:

'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO I can't die! I promised to be the maid of honor for Naruto and Hinata! This isn't fair.. AAAAAAAA.' Tears began to flow down her cheeks. She couldn't stop herself anymore. He immediately got up. _What? Hinata's going to marry that dobe? WTF! She was going to be MY wife. It's HIS entire fault! _

His eyes narrowed.

'What did you say?' He asked dangerously. She'd got on her knees again and looked at him confused.

'Just answer me!' He snarled.

'I..I.. can't die?' She answered faintly.

'No, not that, you stupid woman! Is it true that the Hyuuga heiress and Naruto are getting married?' She had restrained a bit and stopped crying.

'Yea.. but why..' She never got to finish her line because she found herself pushed against a tree and strangled. His sharingan had returned.

'Let. Go.' She said as she gasped for breath. But he didn't. _Why, why is he mad? What has Naruto's wedding to do with him anyway. Shit, I guess I'm not going to find out anytime soon. _

_I.. I.. can't breath anymore.._ She closed her eyes.

'Good, goodbye, Sasssuke-ku,kun.'

* * *

OMG! Am I just gonna let Sakura die! Muahahaha, I didn't know that I could be soo00oo evil, did you? Well, get used to it then:P

Naaah, I'm just kiddin' I mean, damn, this story is all about Sakura, how the hell could I let her die... but...: Stay tune to find out what's gonna happen next! ;)

And by the way: don't hate me for ending it like this... ' Love y'all!

_MisSs005_


	8. The Questions :D

Heyazz' ppl, I'm back! And HELL YEAH, uploading almost everyday..! You (un)lucky devils :P. By the way, I 've got many scaaary reviews and I hope you guys still don't hate me for what I did to Sakura yesterday, I mean c'mon I never planned such a thing it just came out of nowhere, but in the end, I guessed I liked to let y'all suffer a bit : P( yea, I know, I'm a bit sadistic >:D) Anyways, start reading already! And lemme know what cha think! \o/

**Zezura: Thank U for loving it, you're like the only one who didn't threathened me, one way or another... ;)**

**Kumii-cHan: Let's say that I'm glad you were kidding : X, lolz... anyways; ThnX and 7 isn't that bad for grades!**

**Swimming Angel: KYAAAA! You're soooo sweet! Thank U very, very much :D! And damn right I'm gonna continue, what do ya think, I won't lety'all down ;))**

**silver dark rose: Of course we won't let her die.. HEL NOOOOOOO! I just was kinda in the mood to tease you guys a bit And ThnX for ya review!**

**hurrahhurrah: Heeey I'm glad ya love me eventually, I'm soo lucky to being loved after doing mean things.. Bad,ol' me.. :D And ThnX!Plz.. lemme know what cha think about this chapter too!**

_

* * *

_

_NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! YOU FCKING DOBE! DAMN IT MY RESSURECTION I'D PLANNED FOR ENTIRE MY LIFE,AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_ ( Okay, I know that this doesn't really sound like the cold, cool Sasuke we're talking about, but I mean, damnzz , his goal for life has been torn apart. At least he thinks so at the moment.)

'Good, goodbye, Sasssuke-ku,kun.' When Sasuke heard Sakura's voice he snapped out of his thoughts. He looked at the pink haired kunoichi in front of him. She'd closed her eyes.

_WTF am I doing… I'm strangling Sakura? Holy shit!_ Immediately he had let gone of her. She fell on the ground. _Damn it! Is it too late? Did I just kill her…? _It wouldn't be the first time if he did, but somehow the thought of killing Sakura freaked him out. He buried his head in her chest (NO people, don't get the wrong idea, tho I know it's tempting… : D).

'Sakura, don't you die at me!'

_What! Did I just say something like that? OMG! What kinda Uchiha am I? _

_Screw that, just as long as she lives…_

_Hey, by the way, her boobs are sooooo……ehehehe_

_SHUT UP YOU PERV! _

When he heard her heart beat, he released a deep breath he didn't even realise he was holding. She was all right, apart from being unconscious. He calmed down.

_That was close. Che, I never, never let my emotions took over me before except with Itachi. What's happening with me?_ He preformed a genjutsu on Sakura, so that she wouldn't attract too much attention. Although he would want to, he couldn't deny she was beautiful and bringing a beautiful young woman in a motel full of troublesome, male ninja's wouldn't be something smart. Carefully he took her in his arms in bridal style and walked towards the motel. When he stepped in he ignored the looks of the brutal men and walked upstairs. His, or no, _their_ room stood on the end of the hall. It really wasn't something promising, though. Not that he would've expected a wonderful, great hotel suite, hell no. But this was, this was just… indescribable! Let's say that even a pig's shelter would've been better than staying here.

'This is suicide.' He muttered. In the centre of the (ahem) so called '_room'_ stood a huge thing, with dirty sheets on it.

'Is this supposed to be a bed?' He had a second thought about laying her on the bed. It was not like he could drop her off on the floor, right? As gently as he could he lay her on the bed. He had a problem. Where the hell was _he _going to lie? His eyes went up and down from the bed and Sakura, bed Sakura, Sakura bed… :S

_Shit, what am I supposed to do now? The original plan was that I was going to lie beside her, but on the other hand, 'her' was supposed to be Hinata --_

_Fck the original plan! Ready………: go! Jump on top of her!_

_Sounds…goo, wait a sec! Jump into hell!_

_Ya are weird all right… _

After that Inner-Sasuke shut his mouth, the real Sasuke decided not to sleep at all. He sat on a wooden 'thing' he thought was a chair.

_Okay, Hinata and dobe are getting married. But, still that doesn't make sense why she lay in Hinata's bed. She couldn't possibly just drop in and spend the night over in the Hyuuga heiresses' bed. She sure has a lot to explain when she wakes up. But then again, me too. I mean, I kidnapped her and don't forget to mention; almost strangled her to death. But before I'll do the explaining, I have to make sure she doesn't try to escape again. _

He took his head in his arms. 'Damn this headache.'

* * *

Knock, knock…

Knock, knock, knock…

Knock…

'Neji, damn it,look who's knocking! I'm trying to sleep here!'

Knock, knock, knock, knock…

'Why don't you look yourself!'

Knock, knock, knock…

'I have a mission tomorrow, all right? I need all the sleep I can get!'

KNOCK, KNOCK! --'

'That's not an excuse, I have several missions too.'

'Just GO!'

'Hn…' Neji got up. 'Troublesome woman,' he grumped sleepy. He was kinda irritated.

I mean, who wouldn't be, if someone came to bother him in the middle of the night. He was very surprised to find his cousin to be the intruder.

'Hinata-sama, what's going on?'

'Umm.. Neji-niisan, gomen ne, bbut it's important. Yyou mmust go to Go,godaime-sama for an important mmission.' His eyes narrowed.

'What can be so important to interrupt me and my wife in the middle of the night?'

'Neji, who is it?' A third person came to the door.

'Hinata-san? What are you doing here?'

'Ssorry Tenten-ssan, bbut it's important, it's about Sakura-san.' Tenten suppressed a yawn while Neji asked:

'What about her?'

'She, she has been kkidnapped!'

'WHAT?'

* * *

When Sakura opened her eyes, everything was blurry.

'Mmm.. what did happen to me.' Not much later she remembered. _Oh, yea, now I know, I was being strangled by Sasuke-kun…:S But where am I? _She got up a bit dizzy and saw Sasuke sitting in front of her. _Hey, what is he doing here? I must be dead and he has to be an angel or something. Shit, why doesn't that make anysense > # ?_

'So you did finally wake up.' _Huh? Is Sasuke- angel talking to me? And since when did heaven look like a pigs' shelter? God can be sooo weird sometimes… :S_ But then she asked the question she found the most important.

'Umm.. Sasuke- angel-sama, am I… am I going to heaven or hell?' She closed her because she was afraid of his judgement. It was silence for a moment. Then she heard the angel chuckle and when she had the courage to open her eyes, she found the ' ' angel' rolling on the floor, laughing so hard that he had almost tears running threw his cheeks.(ALMOST, ppl _almost_. The guy is always so stressed so what should be wrong with letting him laugh a bit sometimes, right : P)

'WHAHAHAHAHA… HAHAHAHAHA… THIS IS SO DARN FUNNY HAHAHAHA!'

She sweatdropped. _Where is he laughing at so suddenly… Does this mean that I'm going to hell? Heaven? Oh my god he 's kinda freaking me out :S_

'Umm.. Sasuke-angel-sama, what are you laughing for?'

'HAHAHAHA… DID YOU JUST REALLY CALL ME SASUKE-ANGEL-SAMA? HAHAHA GOT TO REMEMBER THAT ONE!' She was very confused.

'Why is that? You must be used to that name, right. You've probably been called those way loads of times. At least from the people who knew the human- Sasuke.'

This made him only laugh harder.

'AH. MUST. WHAHA STOP.HAHAHAHA LAUGHING. TOO FUNNY… HAHAHA. '

_Oh crap, this is just too funny, I can't stop laughing, damn it! At this rate I'm gonna die due laughing.. How pathetic. But look at her face… she really thinks she is on the gates of heaven or hell. WHAHAHAHA! Hey, wait a sec, if I stop laughing, I may take advantage of this situation. _So he stopped, and there appeared a very, very evil grin on his face… (like this >: D)

'I'm going to ask you 3 questions, and it'll depend on how you answer those questions, if you will go to heaven or hell… '

' Is this something about knowledge?'

'Well, let's say some sort… Are you ready?' She gulped. _There we go… Wonder if I'm really gonna make it to heaven… :X _

_LOLOL, she agreed… Now let me see, what am I going to ask?_

_Dude… maybe you can let her show her breas..'_

_WTF! Shut up! I'm planning on gaining some useful information!_

_What's wrong with her showing that? Trust me you'll never get this chance again, It'll be a once in a lifetime thingy…_

_I know, damn I don't know what happened to her. Me strangling her must have some side effects or what ever or perhaps the genjutsu I put on her, I'm just glad with the way things are… _

'Okay, listen clearly, these are my questions…'

* * *

TADAAAAAA! Yup, again evil me! Sorry, I just had to do this one... :) Well, don't hate me just yet, okay? Anyways I think I'll upload like tomorrow or somethingz'. Got a loooooooot of writing to do ;)

Lemme know what cha think and by the way; every idea is welcome, _every..!_ So don't go shy on me : P

Bo0baiz..!

_MisSs005_


	9. The Answers

Helooooo guys, I know I didn't update fast, for my doing, but anyways, sorry. It was really, really hard to go threw this chapter and it did took me quiet some time, actually. I just hope it doesn't such _that_ badly and that you'll be able to think this fic is still all righ' after you read this (crap? ..gulp..gulp) Buh Nevah mind, plz bother to review and tell me what cha think, though I don't expect too many 'satisfied' reviews..ehehehe.. But... it isnt a cliffie! LOlz.. I'm not that mean after all ;))

**Kumii-cHan: ThnX, thnx and thnx:P And got, I'm happy it's not a flame after all '**

**Swimming Angel: ThnX, and yea, I know he was a bit outta chara, but hey. He's so stiff and stuff so I thought why dun I make him having fun a bit. Everybody deserves that , with his boring-cold- and- oh- I'm- so - cool- and- I never- laugh- attitude.. :P No offense peepz, just kiddin'.. gulp.. plz dun kil meh! '**

**Zezura: ThnX. And, well, they didn't really threatening me, but maaaan were they scaaaary :P. Anyways, I love ya too!**

**hurrahhurrah: ThnX and sorry about that cliff :( But, hey you 've gotta understand me, I dun want you guys think this fic as boring so if I put a few cliffies y'all (hopefully) think about it and still check this fic out of curioussity. Umm.. at least, that's the plan :S So does it work :P?**

**Bekkiq: Umm.. ouch, that hurt :( That's a bit too harsh dont cha think .. sniff..sniff.. I can't be that bad now, can I? And if I may ask: WTH makes me a fangirl? And whose fangirl? And if you'll be more, umm.. clearly about my grammar faults and shizz' maybe I could at least give it a try to make it work out better.. And even if your review wasn't the 'kindest' review I'd ever got, still wanted to say: Thanks.. for bothering to type one :)**

**Manuca: ThnX! Damnzz' you've got a lot of questions but you're going to find out some of em' :).. And yea! Neji and Tenten just belong to eachother, they're sooooo cute.. ! Anyways..hope ya can review in the weekends cuz' I love your reviews! And when are _you_ updating, you've let me waitin'for toodarn long :P!As for Sakura, yea, I know she's kinda slow at the moment , butlook at it this way too:She has being kidnapped by her only, true love she never expected to see again and besides she got like almost strangled by him :SPlus those jutsu's he has pulled on her are kinda making her dizzy and shizz'all the time.. hope thatthis makes sense ;)LOLOL, somehow I like this Inner- Sasuke too, eheheheehehe.. **

**SoraKoi The Water Goddess: ThnX! And, well, doing my best with the update- thingy :D**

**barby: hehehehe: ThnX! I'm not a person with , well, good humor, but I'll do my best to make it more bearable to readfor you ppl!**

**silver dark rose: ThnX! And-uh , one tip: I've taken your advice on the bitch-slap >:D**

* * *

'Okay, listen clearly, these are my questions...' _Don't cha blow this one Sakura garl, or else u are going to hell… :X And damn, why am I feeling kinda dizzy? It's like that time, 3 years ago, when Ino had sneaked away two bottles of sake from her father and we got drunk. I remember that some how we both ended up naked on the front yard of Shino's :S…I still wonder how we got there, though. But never mind, that was the last time I felt so dizzy…_

'First question: How did you end up in the bed of Hyuuga Hinata. And remember, _child_, God sees every sinful thing, so don't you try to lie on me or else…'

_Okaaaaaaay, what's his problem? Anyway, guess I have to answer that. And by the way, God, PUH-LEAZE, stop this freakin' headache… Uhhmm, huh am I seeing two angels? Or are there three…?_

'Umm, well, your Greatness, you see, Naruto, a really good friend of mine on earth, asked Hinata-san to marry him. Of course, there was a party afterwards. And then Hinata insist that I should stay, and I just couldn't refuse her. You should see her, I.. I just couldn't refuse, I swear. But I had to stay in her room, because the problem was that Naruto's room , to spend over the night, was right next to hers. So naturally, her father didn't like the idea of Naruto and Hinata being so close before their marriage. That brings it back to me, so I stayed there…

And then, and then I got KIDNAPPED! And to make it worse I was kidnapped by that bas..'

He growled doing his best not to hit her. _Damn it, how could I be so stupid. Eventually it wasn't her fault but mine. Hell NO, it was fate? How the hell did Neji take this crap about fate and why can't I do that too -.-_

'Now, now, my child. Don't need to go into details eh..? And NO swearing!'

'Umm. Ssorry.'

Suddenly he got the urge to hit her really, really hard, back again.

_Hmm. Where should I hit her? Her stomach? Naah.. umm… lemme think her…:_

_BREAST! ehehehe_

_WTF! You again! Haven't you got something different to do then to bother me?_

_Dude, eventually I am YOU. Your perv side, that is. Soooo, nope: I dun got somethingzz' else to do. O.o _

_Shut up!_

_BREASTSSS! Breast, breast, breast, breast, breast, breast, breast, breast, breast, breast, breast, breast, breast, _

_SHUT UP!_

_Breast, breast, breast, breast, breast, breast, breast, breast, breast, _

_OKAY SHUT UP! I'LL GIVE IN!_

'Helloooooooo , angel-sama! Are you okay? Why are you staring like that? And what is my next question?' And that was when he made the worst mistake of his life. Before he knew he had blurted out:

'What's your bra-size ?' _Ow fuck, did I just, like say that?_

Sakura blinked. Then blinked again. This time he blinked.

Blink, blink

Glare, glare

Blink, glare

Glare, blink

Vein popping, glare

Glare, vein popping

_He just didn't say that, did he? Naah, he didn't.. right? Shit! It's probably that dizziness.._

'What did you say?'

_Shit, what am I gonna do!_

_You stupid, stupid inner-Sasuke. Hmm.. one wrong move and I'm done for.._

'I said, my child, that I shortened the _size_ of your questions.. ehehehe.'

She stared at him suspiciously. _Oh, well, must be that headache. I mean why would an angel be so perverted?_

'I'm going to ask you one last question,' he said. And again he blurted something stupid:

'Do you love m.. Uchiha Sasuke?' With the question there settled a huge silence between them. Suddenly Sakura felt her throat to be very dry and ironically Sasuke felt the same way too. _It's not like I care,_ he tried to convince himself.

'I..I.. ouch!' Somehow she 'accidentally' had lost her balance and found herself on the ground. _Itai! That hurt. _The dizziness was gone. _But, no that can't be if that hurt, it means that I'm not dead after all. He never did strangle me, which takes me to this; He toyed with me! He toyed with THA Haruno Sakura. _Tears were burning in her eyes but she refused to let him have the pleasure of seeing them. He, on the other hand, thought that it was from the fall and spread his hand out to her. For help. She took his hand, stood on her feet and straightened her back. That was when she caught him off guard; She gave him a slap on the cheek. And no, it wasn't a normal slap.. It was a _bitch_ slap. It was a _bitch, BITCH_ slap _The _Uchiha Sasuke had gotten hit by a woman. For the second time in his life. The first one was from his mother when he had said ,let's say, not so pleasant things about his big brother Itachi. His cheek burned while he stood there, still not believing what happened.

'And that, you coward, was for taking advantage of me in my weaker condition.'

He looked up to her and that was when he noticed that she hold back tears, tears of rage.

He touched his cheek and suddenly he recognised a so not pleasant feeling in his tummy:

_Guilt. Nonsense, why, why should I feel guilty?_

But he found himself not capable of answering that question instead he committed defeat.

'Sorry.' He mumbled. She didn't answer, but somehow he knew she'd forgiven already.

* * *

And... was it _that _bad? But anyways, I've got this funny scene in my head that I could use for the next chapter or the second-next chapter (btw: does that excist:S) so look forward!

Love y'all and lemme know what cha think.. Any idea is welcome : D

_MisSs005_


	10. Sigh Why me?

Hello0000wzz my 'precious' people: D.. I'm back again, and this time with a boring chapter! So, sorry, but I really had to ya know, kinda explain things to Sakura and shizzz' . Anyways, don't hate me :( Love ya guys!

**Zezura: Hehehe, ThnX and yea, Sakura bitch- slapping Sasuke is always fun :P ( ok, ok joking. so dun kill meh plz, Sasuke-fans.. ****:x)**

**Swimming Angel: ThnX, and yea, the chap was a bit pervy and I didn't know I did it good, cause I'm not an expert with that kinda stuff.. Anyway, you're right.. ehehehe , the second question was a waste, but hey hormones :P LOLOL**

**hurrahurrah: Aww.. ThnX! I've decided not to put in too much cliffies, you gave me some confidence, really: Thank U!**

**Tasuki: Well, lolz,Thnx, I didn't know I could have that kinda effectto ppl, hope you****like this chapter too :)**

**neu chi no nai u: Well, ThnX and here it is, hope it's soon enough ;)**

**Kumii- cHan: ThnX and hey, be NICE to Sasuke, lolol, although he can be a jerk sometimes.. Especially now where I am with the anime.. :(**

* * *

It was like two days after the angel-prank Sasuke had pulled on Sakura. They had, kinda, left right away, after that and were travelling non-stop _again._ Though, she hadn't any idea of where they were heading, she decided, wistfully, not to try to escape again and was now dealing with accepting her fate. Still, she couldn't help wondering pretty much all the time: Why me? And what the hell does it have to do with Hinata and Naruto. ( See, she'd figured out that much )

Damn… things were complicated.

Sigh…

'We're taking a break.' Suddenly a voice made her snap out of her thoughts.

'Hhai.' He narrowed his eyes when he noticed her stuttering.

_She better not be acting in order to escape again, _was the first thought that crossed his mind.

_But to think about it again; she was kinda cooperating good for the past two days, though she never talked to me unless she had to. Hmm.. maybe I crossed the line with that angel-stuff. Geez, this is way to troublesome… _(Yay.. Shika style!)

That was when he decided something.

_But should I tell her, I mean can I trust her?_

_Hell with it! I'm telling it's not like she can escape and betray me and shizzz'_

He shrugged and sat against a tree.

'I guess you've got a lot of questions which I have to answer some time, anyway. So let's make that now.' She blinked at him, confused, but followed his action and let herself fall against the tree in front of him.

Sigh…

'First of all, why me?'

'It was never supposed to be you. You were just at the wrong place at the wrong time.'

'I don't get it.'

'This is going to be a very, very long story…'

'I don't care, it's not like I've got anything else to do. And because the situation does involve me…'

'All right, First of all, do you remember that time when we had to introduce ourselves to Kakashi? That stuff about our goals?'

She nodded as she wanted to say: Go on.

'You know what my goals were, right?'

'Yea,' she looked him in the eyes, 'how could I ever forget?' He wondered if this was meant sarcastic, she continued.

'To kill a certain person and to revive your clan.'

'I assume you found out who this person was.'

'Itachi,' she whispered.

'Yes, Itachi, however I doubt you know he's dead now.'

'No…. I know..' He was caught up with surprise.

'How? It didn't happened that long ago.'

'I, I, I was the one that ggot disposed of hhis body.' She shivered at the thought of Itachi's torn-up body. There hung an uncomfortable silence between them and she could feel the tension rise. But still, there was a question she needed to ask badly, although she knew that it wouldn't be so smart to do. Hell with safety! She needed to know if he really was capable of doing such a thing to his own brother, let alone to a human being. Finally she found the courage to ask.

'So did you…?'

'No!' He cut her of irritated so she decided not to go on. He continued.

'Anyway, with Itachi dead, I had to move on to my next goal in life.'

'The resurrection of your clan.' She said slowly. And suddenly she wasn't sure if she wanted to know his answer…

* * *

After hours of non-stop travelling, Naruto was still energetic as hell (due his stamina..:)

But he was also very, very pissed of. In all these hours he hadn't even found one clue of the whereabouts of the jackass and most importantly; Sakura.

'DAMN YOU SASUKEEEEEEE!' He shouted to no one particularly. Suddenly he began to kick a trees' ass, imagining it was Sasuke.. ( I, know, you're like o.0, but hey, he IS pissed of… :X) The tree fell own with a loud 'oomph'( or whatever the hell it is called -.-) after his third kick. Just when he was about to turn around and leave he saw something after the bushes. When he was closer to 'it', he discovered he was some sortta shelter….

* * *

'Hinata- sama, can you see the genjutsu over there , too?'

'Yes, Neji- niisan, bbut it looks like iit has ssome kind off hhole inside it.'

'Hn, yes, it seems so. Its effect should be wearing of, that would explain the hole..'

'Hhai, and it, it llooks so difficult, thhe genjutsu, I've nnever seen something llike that in my whole life..'

'Uchiha.' Neji grunted like it was an explanation.

'Geez, are you guys gonna nag 'bout this stuff all night long? We've got work to do. Beside who gives a damn about genjutsu, we just have to find the bastard, throw a few kunais to his throat and save Sakura, right?'

'I'm afraid it won't be that simple, Tenten.'

Quietly the all agreed.

_I wonder how Naruto- kun is doing… Perhaps he has hurt himself and… NO! I cannot think like that! Shame on you Hinata! You should have more trust in your future husband! _

_But… but still…_

As if reading her mind Neji said:

'Don't worry about that drop-out, he'll manage..'

Hinata smiled thankfully at her cousin.

'Hai!'

* * *

Sakura felt a bit dizzy after hearing all this information about her 'kidnapping'.

Some how , she would've wished she'd never known the motives.

_Oh…god, he, he kidnapped me 'accidentally'? How the hell can you kidnap a person accidentally? But it does make sense why he wanted to strangle me in the first place. He was just mad about Hinata marrying someone else… Oh gosh, for a moment I really, really thought he kidnapped me because, because he WANTED ME, damn it!_

_Tsch, you baka Sakura, why would he want you? Stick that in your big forehead!_

_Why are you still clinging to your old dream, why can't you just except the truth and get over him!_

_Because, because; I love him… _

Another sigh..

Sasuke did notice Sakura's face paling while he told his story and also her unnatural silence.

_Well, guess it's normal. She needs time to think about all the stuff I said. _

_Sigh… Still, she looks kinda hurt. Nah, nonsense why should she be hurt? I mean, she made it very clear when she mentioned her thoughts about me.. Che, must be imagining things again.. _

Sakura was fighting back the tears she had in her eyes. _I. Will. Never. Show. Him. I. Am. Weak. Never!_ She tried to print those words in her head. Suddenly she felt a hand under her chin and was forced to meet two onyx black eyes.

'Are you all right?' He seemed worried.

'Why would you care?' She snapped at him. He frowned.

'You're crying.'

'I'm not!'

'But you are.' Sasuke let her hands touch her cheeks. They were wet. _Shit! I'm crying! Kami-sama, why am I so weak, why?_

She couldn't take it any more, and then she did something they both didn't expect; she threw herself in his arms and cried out all the stress, pain and confusion she had been threw the past few days. But the most surprising thing of all was, that he embraced her tight, yet gentle, with his arms. The both of them stood for like an eternity at the same position. They didn't even notice that it started to rain.

* * *

That was it.. well, hope it wasn't to boring... Silly, silly Sasuke, making sweet girls cry... lolol

Anyways, any idea is welcome and thnx again for reading..

And don't forget: Keep on reviewing and lemme know what cha think...!

Love y'all

_MiSsS005_


	11. The Kiss

Hi there! Yeah peepz! I'm back! And the good news is that this time I'm really, REALLY back with: **Ressurection of the Uchiha!** So, well, don't worry be happy, eh? Anyways, sorry for the late update, I was really busy with school and shizzz' and with that second fiction of my, you know: Kobze. By the way I've uploaded that one too it's called: Me, Myself and WHO? I'd love it if you would give it a chance and read and reviewd it too! So with that you can make me double so happy..! Lolol! And I just wanna say that I've another test week so you have to wait a long time again. But , hey, I made that up for you since this chapter is like 5 pages! This's the longest chapter I ever wrote! Just have fun and start reading, damn it:))

**SoraKoi The Water Godess: **Ah.. Thank you!

**Swimming Angel: **God... I ow you soooooo much! ThnX for everything! In case you didn't know people: Swimming Angel is the one who helped me alot with my new fic: Me, Myself and WHO? So don't give just me the credit for it!

**Manuca: **Lolol, thnx for the chocalate tip! XD And anyways, like I said, that wasn't a part of Ressurection of the Uchiha, but it was the first chapter of me new fic: Me, Myself and WHO? So sorry if I wasn't clear enough.

**bittersweetdreams: **Hihi, it doesn't play any part in the Ressurection of the Uchiha but in my new fic.Well, thank you for liking it. And, yea! lolol. How did you find out the pairing?

**Kiza:** ThnX! And I'm sorry that my new story is not your thing and I hope you like this one.

**eruza: **No, thank you! For being honest and shizzz' I think that I should be open for critics as a wanabe writer XD. So don't worry, you weren't mean at all. But you're right. I know the first chapter is very boring but this is like the start. Things are going to get very complicated later on and there'll be alot of romance and humor. There'll also be alot pairings. So, I hope you'll still give it a shot and check it out later. Anyways.. if you don't, it doesn't mather, i just hope that this fic will be cool enough for you :))

**Dark Magician and Holy Mage: **ThnX! D

**the anime eclipse: **ThnX! And okay, I'll try and stay healthy ;) So you're new. No prob, I'll help you with whatever you want, you just say :) And you can also e-mail me anytime, if you want: size=1 width=100% noshade>When Naruto barged in the shelter, he wouldn't have guessed he would find a thing. But still, he wanted to check it out, just in case… And a good thing he did, though.

The first thing he thought when he entered the kitchen was: _SAKURA-CHAN! _He smiled inwardly as he noticed the clue she had made for him. _She trust me.. Don't worry Sakura-chan, I won't fail you.. _ But the good part was that he knew that Sasuke couldn't have found out the clue.. _Just wait a little longer… I'll definitely come for you,_ was what he thought when he left the shelter in a hurry. He started to continue his journey.

* * *

Sleepy Sakura opened her eyes. She heard the rain rhythmically falling on the ground. _Huh..? Where am I?_ She thought 'surprisingly' again. _God… why do I always have to wake up at places I dun wanna? Geeeez! _

'Was about time you woke up.'

'Huh? Oh, it's you. Where are we?'

'In some sort off cave I found. With the bad weather outside it didn't seem logical to travel.'

'Oh. But why don't I remember the way I got in here?'

'You fell asleep.'

' Funny, I don't recall falling in sleep. When exactly did I?' She snorted.

'_Then.' _Abruptly she shut her mouth. _CRAP! I didn't really cry in his arms, now, did I! Shit! Shit! SHIT! _

Like reading her mind he said:

'Don't worry.'

'Hhai.'

And with that they closed the subject.

It had stopped raining now and the both of them still were acting like nothing happened. Hell, Sakura even doubted about her being comforted by Sasuke. _Sasuke and comforting, in one line? That's just wrong.. Plain wrong!_ _Let alone, comforting ME, damn it… : X _

_But his arms were sooo… _

_STOP IT! I don't wanna think about it! _

_Ehehehe, trust me, you do.._

_No, I don't!_

_You do!_

_I said I DON'T! _

Sasuke frowned when he saw Sakura muttering something to herself distantly.

_What the hell is her problem! Che… that woman is crazy all right… _

_What do ya careeee! Her body makes it up for that, like you earlier saw, or ahem, ahem, shall I say…: FELD! You lucky bastard!_

_OH NO! It's YOU again… Just do me a favour and stay out of my freaking head!_

_o.0 – Uhmm.. lemme think…: NO! _

_Grrr.. _

Violently he shook his head and started to focus on the pink haired girl.

'Sakura, what the hell are you doing?' She snapped out of her thoughts and turned to face him.

'Huh?'

'You were talking to yourself…'

'WHA? Really, oh.. umm.. whatever!' She started to blush. This time he was really confused. _Tsh, Woman.. I'll never understand them.._

Few hours later the weather cleared up and soon the sun was shining. It was perfect weather for travelling so the two of them were soon walking in the woods . After a few miles they got in a little village. Sakura found the place to be very cheerful. Everywhere she looked, she saw kids playing or mothers shopping. The village's market was rather big and crowded. Lot's of merchants were yelling and claiming that their products were the best. She chuckled at the sight of two merchants throwing strawberries to each other because of an argument they were having a second ago. Sasuke looked down at her.

'You need clothes.' He confirmed.

'Well, DUH! What do you except? I'm like in my friggin' nightgown here.'

He raised an eyebrow.

'That's _my_ jacket you're wearing. You could be a bit thankful for that. '

'Sorry Mr. Kidnapper. Where are my manners? I didn't even thank you for kidnapping me! Shame on me!'

'Just. Shut. It.' He growled.

Suddenly they found themselves among the midst of the crowd and were roughly pushed away from each other. Sakura who was cheerfully seeing this thought: _MUHAHAHA! This crowd'd would sure help me escaping! _But then she realised that she was cheering too soon, because the moment Sasuke realised they were being separated he grabbed one of her hands. YES…THA Uchiha Sasuke was HOLDING hands with a GIRL! And that girl was…: HARUNO SAKURA! And she'd also noticed this fact since she was blushing madly.

_OMG! Am I holding hands with HIM? What about my escape?_

'_Htdy5462r' the escape! Are you realising HE is holding YOUR hand! _

_Hhis hhands feel kinda warm and strong and…OOH… Did he just caress MY finger? O.o _

Sasuke could mentally kill himself.

_Okay, the fact that I'm holding her petite, good-shaped, feminine, cute.. WTF! I just said 'cute'? What's going on with me? Have I lost my mind? And, great lord, did I just caress HER FINGER? AAAA!_

When they were out the crowded part of the market, he immediately let go of her hand.

_Pff.. Somehow I survived.._ Ironically the both of them were thinking.

Suddenly Sakura walked over to a little place with beautiful, feminine kimono's in bright colours. Somehow she felt attracted by the extraordinary stuff.

'Hello, beautiful lady, can I help you with something?' She looked up to meet a pair of two red eyes. In front of her stood a tall man with dreads and weird, bright and colourful clothes.

'Umm.. Hi. Actually I was just looking, that's all.' He smiled at her and revealed his shining teeth. They were gold.

'They're fascinating, eh? By the way; my name is Renji.'

'Ooh! Nice name! And I am…'

'She's nobody!' She turned around when she heard Sasuke's irritated voice.

Renji raised his eyebrow.

'Well, excuse me for saying this, but a fine young lady like yourself must have a beautiful name. Please give me the pleasure of knowing it since it's rare to see such a delighted face.' She blushed slightly while he just snorted.

'Well, actually we _do_ excuse you for bothering.'

'Tsh, speak for yourself Sasuke!' However Renji remained calm.

'I'm sorry sir, but I don't recall asking _you_ the question. I was talking to the pretty lady.'

Sasuke growled and shot a dead glare towards the man. But the man didn't even give him the slightest of knowledge and was looking at Sakura. _His_ Sakura. _Where the hell did that came from? Since when is she MY Sakura? Heck! I don't care, right now I just want to slice HIS throat. How dare he to look at her that way. _But of course, he wasn't saying all these things. Instead of that he kept glaring at the 'Renji' person in front of him.

'My name is Sakura.'

'Aaah, I see. What a fitting name you have, Sakura-chan.'

'Why thank you, Renji-kun.' _WAIT! _Thought Sasuke angry. _Since when did it become: Renji-KUN? Normally she only uses that for ME, ONLY ME! _ So he glared even harder at the poor guy.

'OOOH! This is sooooo beautiful!' Sakura screeched. Sasuke backed his attention to what she was pointing. It looked great indeed. It was a kimono with the same colour green that matched her eyes. And there were little, pink Sakura blossoms on it. With a matching pink ribbon for the waist part. Sakura held it in front of her to see the height of it. It was perfect. The dress went till her ankles.

'Oh, Sakura-chan if you don't mind me say so: This dress is made for you!'

'Really?'

'Why would I ever lie to such a wonderful lady as you?' This made Sasuke narrow his eyes. He was very, very close of killing the red-eyed man.

'I'd love to buy it, but, but.' She bit her lips. 'I don't know if…' With that she looked at Sasuke pouting her lips and give him her puppy-eye look. He was just giving in when 'Renji' jumped into their conversation.

'Oh no! Sakura-chan. You didn't think that I would charge something, do you!'

'But Renji-kun!'

'Nope! I don't want to hear it. Normally you'd have to pay, but this is a special circumstance here.'

'Bbut!'

'The dress picked you Sakura-chan! I can't deny that fact. You are made for each other. If you'll not be the owner of that dress, nobody will.'

'Renji-kun! I don't know what to say! Arigato! Arigato gozaimasu!'

He smiled warmly while Sasuke thought : _Why did he have to jump in! Damn it! I wanted to make her happy! Wait… do I make any sense . ?_

'But there is one condition.'

'Huh?' The both turned their attention back to Renji.

'I have to see you in it.'

'Wha? Oh, is that all? Okay! But where can I get dressed?'

'Mina,' Renji called. 'Mina!'

'Hai!' A small woman turned up.

'Could you please assist Sakura-chan to the tent where she can get dressed?'

'Hai! Follow me miss.' Sasuke grabbed Sakura by the arm when she was about to follow Mina.

'What are you doing? Let me go! If you are afraid I'm gonna escape, don't be! I won't, don't worry.'

'You know, you were saying similar things the last time you tried to escape.'

'Now, did I? Anyways, smart-ass how am I gonna escape when you're about 100's time faster than me and I'm wearing this beautiful kimono? Tell me.'

'Hnmph.' He said while letting go.

'Be fast.'

'Hai, hai..' With that she followed Mina.

When she came back Sasuke pinched himself for he wasn't sure he was dreaming or not. _She looks… beautiful. _Although he'd hate to admit it; Renji was right. The dress was made for Sakura. Her eyes even looked greener in the dress. And the pink blossoms were matching her hair, which she cared now loose as it reached her back. She looked stunning; there was no doubt about that. _Damn it woman! Why are you so perfect!_ He thought a bit fascinated and a bit annoyed. He didn't know what he felt exactly but the only thing he did know was:

_I'm gonna die if I won't hold her NOW!_ But of course, he pushed those feelings away and looked nonchalantly at her way.

'Well? How do look?'

'Stunning! Absolutely stunning!' That was Renji. Then she looked expectantly at Sasuke but he didn't say a word. Immediately her face fell but she didn't let him see.

_What am I expecting of him? God, haven't I changed at all in all those 7 years? Haven't I become any stronger?_

'Thank you, Renji-kun. Thank you for everything.'

'Not at all. Thank _you_, Sakura-chan. Of giving me the delight of seeing such a beautiful sight. Thank you for making my day.'

And with that they both headed to a motel for staying over the night. But unfortunately, everywhere was full. So they went back to the woods again. Both were silent all the time, but this time the ice breaker was unexpected: Sasuke!

'You liked that Renji?' She was quite surprised with his question. _What the.. Why did he ask that for? Can it be that he's ………jealous? NOOOO WAY! Sasuke-- jealous? OMG! I'm gonna take advantage of this..! Hihi!_

'What if I did?' She asked daringly.

'Nnothing.' _Wait! Did he just stutter!_

'Hey, Sasuke!'

'What?'

'I just wanna ask: Do YOU like Renji-kun?'

'I like WHO? What the hell are you talking about! Are you insane!'

'No, no.. It's quite the opposite, you know. I mean, you shouldn't think that I couldn't see you watching him intently. Not that I can excuse you or something, he is umm.. remarkable with that hair and teeth and shizzz' '

'And your point is?'

'It's just that, you know. I actually always wondered what the reason was you never had any girl in the past. It's just weird when you could've had any person you wanted. But you always rejected girls, some how…'

'So….?' She giggled.

'Nothing, nothing! I just think that I know the reason _why_ you rejected _girls._' Poor, stupid, clueless Sasuke still didn't know where she was heading to so he got annoyed.

'Sakura, just tell me whatever you're going to tell. I don't have time for stupid games.'

'Awww… Sasuke. That is soooo sweet. You're like in the denial stage. Ah.. don't be! You don't have to shame for your own sexuality! Come on!'

'What the..!'

'Sasuke, don't be afraid. I don't care about the fact that: You. Are. A. Gay..'

'I'm a WHAT?' At seeing Sasuke totally shocked and angry she couldn't hold her laugh anymore and was now laughing out load. She even got tears in her eyes. That was the time when he thought he had to _do_ something to her…

_WTF! She thinks I'm a gay? How can she even HAVE such thoughts about me; UCHIHA Sasuke? _

_Yea , man, y'are totally right! Why don't ya let her see WHO is THA MAN, baby!_

_That's exactly what I am going to do._

_:Inner- Sasuke and Sasuke are doing the high five: (lolol)_

'So you think I'm a gay, eh.' With a swift movement he pinned her against a tree. They were very, very close now. She could see his eyes dangerously flashing, though they were his normal black orbs.

_Maaaan, Am I glad that he isn't that pissed of that he uses the Sharingan. Guess I was very stupid with provoking him. What will he do with me? _She gulped, but then she noticed the closeness of their bodies.

_Why is he so close? Oh my , he smells so good. Crap my knees are getting weak! Why are you so irresistible, Sasuke? Why?_

He came even closer and closer and closer…. Their noses were almost touching now. She closed her eyes.

'So, do you?' He whispered in her ear. She shivered when she felt his warm breath against her. When he noticed that, he smirked and decided to go even further.

He started to kiss her and damzzz' what a kiss it was.

_AAAAAAAAAA! He's kissing me. MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP! Otherwise I'm gonna die! _ But her body reacted differently. Her lips were clinging to his desperately like her life depended on it. And when he realised this he began to kiss her even more passionately.

Their two bodies struggled, finally lost their balance and fell on the ground. This time Sakura found herself on top of HIM, for a change.

They stopped to take a deep breath.

'You're definitely NOT gay.' She said breathlessly. He only smirked. She looked down at him smiling too.

'Now you know how I've been feeling the past few days lying underneath you.'

'Yea….' He said, ' I could get use to it, you know.' She blushed.

'Yea, me too.'

* * *

And that's it for now... WAHOOOO! They finally kissed! I hope you liked it cuz' I really had a hard time with this chap.. 

Anyways, please tell me watcha think and thanks!

Love y'all!

_MisSs005_


	12. Alone, again

Hyaaaaaaaaah! HELL YEAH! I'm back! Sorry for the long wait... I wrote a one-shot recently, so I couldn't update for this one. Anywways..:

I GOT FRIGGIN' 80 REVIEWS! WHOAAAAA! THANX! You people make me soooo happy, y 'know! And I just wanted to say that the end is coming very, _very_ soon. I think this fic'll be finished after 2/ 3 chapter, so, well I just wanted to tell ya! Anyways.. enjoy!

**Swimming Angel: Yea, it really _was_ about time..** **And-uh.. 'bout the clue.. ehehehehe.. well.. ummm.. SORRY! I just really couldn't find one :( So I thought I might let that in the background.. Hope you don't mind :( And I'm glad you liked the chapter.. ThanX!**

**Kiza: AAAH! Your review was soooooo cute! I want to thank YOU for even bothering to read this story! Hope you'll like this chapter too and ThnX for ya review!**

**neu chi no nai u: ThnX!**

**hurrahhurrah: Lolol.. Sasuke's indeed a bit jealous , a bit too much actually :D Hihi.. yea that line really shows it , huh? Anyways.. ThnX!**

**anime gurl: Oohh.. I'm sorry you don't like the pairing.. Well, that can happen sometimes. I might as well recommend you my other fic: Me, Myself and WHO! The pairings there, are different.. Anyways, still thanks for your review!**

**Kumii-cHan: YAAAY! I'm really glad you liked it! ThnX!**

**K a Z a - Q: Heey! ThnX! And well, y'know, it's funny you asked that cuz' just before I started to write that chapter I watched Bleach so maybe I unconsiously made him look like Renji or something... lolol.. But it's NOT Renji, besides he has dreads... **

**AnimeLUVER4LiFe: Hihi, thanX! You're really making me shy; praising me like that :)**

**laussica: ThnX! And yea, inner- Sasuke is indeed very funny and _naughty_. :shrugs: About Sakura being lucky; I dunno, cuz' Sasuke can be a bit of a jerk sometimes.. so.. :P**

**Manuca: Lolol... I thought if Sakura has an inner-self, why Sasuke not? Glad you like him, though:D Anyways.. I WANNA KIMONO TOO! But I can't find any :(( Yea, I think her telling him being a 'gay' was one hellufa moment too! It's one of my favorite parts actually :) With how things are going right now he doesn't have to find them indeed.. But I have to dissapoint you that things won't stay like this for long... Anyways.. just read and find out! ;)  
**

* * *

After _the_ kiss, they both continued their journey. However, this time Sakura actually found herself enjoying it. Being with Sasuke felt so normal, so comfortable, and so _good_. His attitude also did change a bit. He was acting... believe it or not, warmer.

It was night. They were both lying under a big tree, their backs facing each other. She opened her eyes and sighed. She really didn't feel like sleeping. The sky was black.. _Just like his eyes.._ And was covered with a sheet of sparkling stars. _It's beautiful. _She got up in a sitting position and looked down on his face. His black bangs were al lying over on the grass and some covered his face, which made his face look paler and smoother. His normal tense and hard features were now relaxed. She really liked him this way, he looked so innocent. It reminded her on their days with Team 7, before he ran off to Orochimaru, before he became a missing-nin, before he became like _this_. For a moment she imagined what it would be like if he had never left in the first place. If he... had stayed... for her. A frown made its way to her forehead.

_Kami, I'm really wasting my time on this. What's the use of 'what if' if it isn't real anyway! I have to get over this, this stupid fantasy!_

_But.. he did kiss YOU!_

_So? That was probably his way of 'punishing' me. He's just playing with me._

_What if he isn't?_

_He is!_

_Are you sure?_

_Of course I am! What would the Uchiha want with me anyway? Didn't he just say that I was a 'mistake' ? I shouldn't be here in the first place._

_But you are... what's wrong with taking advantage of the situation?_

_Shut it!_

_Well, he's sleeping so.. maybe.. you could... umm... steal one innocent kiss?_

_WHAT THE..! HELL NO!_

_Come on! One eeny- weeny kissy...?_

_No!_

_Come ooooon!_

_I said NO damn it!_

Meanwhile Sasuke woke up. He smirked at the scene in front of him. Sakura had her eyes closed and was shaking her head violently while murmuring 'no'. She didn't even see he was awoke. After a while he decided to take some action.

'Oi, Sakura.'

'No...no... NO! Stupid thoughts!'

'Sakura!'

'Noohoooo.'

'SAKURA! Damn it woman!'

'Huh? Sasuke! Wha? You're awake?'

'Che, finally. What the hell were you doing?' At the sight of Sakura's head becoming a tomato, he decided he _didn't_ want to know after all. He shrugged.

'Whatever.'

'Ehehe... indeed.. umm... sooo..'

'What?'

'Aren't you going to sleep or anything?'

'I can't sleep once I'm awake.'

'Oh, right. Sorry.'

'For what?'

'Nothing.' She let herself fall on her back so that she could admire the stars some more. After a moment of silence she said.

'They're beautiful, aren't they?' He couldn't respond for a moment. Heck, he couldn't even breathe! The way the moonlight shone on her pretty features, was so... breathtaking. Her hair looked like silk and her eyes... they had this sparkle; they shone more than any star, up there in the sky.

'Yes, indeed... so beautiful.' He said while watching her intently. She felt his look and looked at his way. Their eyes locked and time seemed to freeze.

_How come, Sakura... ? How come I've never seen your beauty before? How could I be that blind? _He gulped. This feeling, this strong feeling he was feeling for her... it was so powerful, it scared the shit out of him, yet he wanted it, whatever it was. He had never felt this way before, _ever. _

_Is this love?_ NO! That couldn't be, right? He couldn't be in love with her... it just wasn't possible. Hell, he was _Uchiha_ Sasuke, for god's sake! He shouldn't even _know_ the meaning of 'love'.

_But the kiss..._

_It..it was just a game... nothing more.._ But the more he looked in her eyes the less he believed that. It _wasn't a_ game; he really _wanted_ to kiss her. To claim her cherry-tasting lips. Suddenly he felt such a strong emotion of making her his, he couldn't take it anymore. Where his head was screaming NO his heart was whispering YES! And soon that whisper became a yell and he... surrendered. To his feelings, to his hart, to _her_.

'Sasuke-kun?' He looked at her confused face and actually _smiled_. He cupped it in his hands and started to kiss her forehead.

'What are you do-.'

'Shush..' He covered her little mouth with his hand and looked her in the eyes.

'I want to make you mine.' He murmured. Totally shocked she looked in his eyes to see if this was some kinda joke. But when she saw his honest, soft eyes she smiled. It was a shy smile, yet one full of happiness. She kissed him.

'Do you have to ask, you silly.' He returned her smile. And then...

**(A/N:CoughCough: Umm.. sorry people, I didn't want to ruin the moment, but there's a little problem. Since I'm not good at the real-doing- _IT_- action, I'm gonna ask you for a favour. Please unleash your imagination at this moment. Close your eyes for all I care and see what you _want_ to see. It may be easier for the 'dirtier' minds, as for the 'not so' dirty minds: Hell! All you need to know that they're DOING IT, damn it! Sorry for not writing this shizz', but HEY! I'm FRIGGIN' 14 years OLD! Okay.. so :blushes, well, umm.. ppleease ddon't hhate mme minna-san.. : gulpgulp: God, I'm really feeling like Hinata at the moment... Anyways, I leave the 'dirty details' to y'all... so you better enjoy ;)) ehehehe...)**

Sasuke immediately tensed when he discovered something. With wide eyes he looked at the girl lying underneath him.

'Sa- Sakura... you...why didn't you tell.. me?' He asked her stammering. She looked up at him with so much love in her eyes, his throat got dry. How could somebody have so much love for him? What the hell did he do to deserve that?

'Is it really that important, Sasuke- kun?'

'But you could.. you have.. why... why me?' She slipped her hand into his hair and played with it while replying.

'You stupid fool,' she said softly. 'Do you really need to ask such a stupid question? I love you Sasuke- kun..'

'But.. your first time.. why didn't you tell me Sakura? Why!'

'It wouldn't have changed something anyway.' He felt ashamed and turned his head away.

'I.. I don't deserve you, Sakura.. I'm sorry..I'

'Sasuke! Look at me! Look at me damn it!' She turned his head with her hand so that he faced her.

'Sasuke- kun,' this time she began with a voice so soft yet with full with determination.

'I always was yours to begin with, and I'll always be, for the rest of my life. I promise you that until the very day I die, that you'll be the only man with which I will share my love. I'm yours, Sasuke- kun... I always be yours, don't forget that,'

'You promise?' He asked stammering.

'I promise.' She gave him a hug with full of love and at that moment he never felt so vulnerable in his whole life. No one could make him feel like this, only she could. And he was scared, scared of her and mostly scared of himself.

The next day when he woke up and looked at her angelic face he made a deal with himself.

_I have to stay away from her.. For her sake and for my own_

She opened her eyes.

'Hey, handsome,' she teased him and played with his hair. He grabbed her hand and pushed it away from him. She raised her eyebrow.

_Okaay.. what's up with this 'weird' attitude of his?_

He got up and put his clothes on.

'Sasuke-kun, where are you going?'

'Che, why would I have to tell you?' Taken back from his harsh answer she stuttered.

'Bbut-'

'Shut up. I don't want to listen to your pathetic voice.'

'Sasuke- kun!' She shrieked. Hot tears started to fall of her pale cheeks.

'Why are you doing this, why?'

'Tsch, pathetic.. Don't bother me.'

'What about last night?' She sobbed.

'What about it!' This made her only sob harder.

'Yyou jerk! You bastard! You.. you..!' He walked away from her and turned around for one last time. With a voice as cold as ice he said ones again.

'You're annoying.' With that he left her, all by herself... alone... _again_...

* * *

**Okaay people before you start to throw things at my head: LISTEN!** I know that you probably didn't expect something like this, but believe me if I say that this has to be this way for the ending! Though I can say that it'll be a happy ending... or not... :P Lolol, just kiddin' ya. I promise it'll be a happy ending, so DON'T HATE ME! PLEASE! 

Anywayz.. lemme know whatcha think and thanks for reading!

Love y'all

_MisSs005_


	13. Am I?

Hiiiiiii! Here I am! This chap is a bit depressive and short, so I thought lemme give u a warning ;)) Anyways..START READING! And lemme know whatcha think, kay!

**neu chi no nai u: ThanX :D**

**angelgurl079: ThnX! And I know, it's sad and I'm sorry though ; I can't put that part of Sakura slapping him in it.. Lolol; but I guess that 'd be nice :))**

**NeyugnNosila: Awww.. ThnX a lot!**

**Yuugi-chan: ThnX! And y'know... you're right! It's T rated so... :))**

**Kiza: ThnX.. Buwhaha.. yea.. I know.. I have my own sadistic ways of showing love.. MUHAHAHA! Lolol.. sorry, got a bit carried away.. Anyways, I'm very honored because of you liked it :D**

**Zezura: ThnX! Yea, it's sad.. but it really has to be this way ; cuz' otherwise the ending wouldn't be the way I want it.**

**HurricaneGurl41: ThnX! And if I didn't fix it... lolol.. what would u do? Or..wait.. NO I dun wanna know cuz' it sounds scary :P Let's say that I'm glad I'm GONNA fix it..**

**Manuca: Aaaaaaaaaah.. did I just make you cry :(( Sorry.. ! And well, in a way, it's , I suppose.. cute.. cuz' he really doesn't want her to get hurt. And btw: ThnX for ya review:D**

**hurrahhurrah: ThnX...!**

**Swimming Angel: ThnX! And I'm glad you didn't mind about 'that' part :)) Well, actually you DO make sense.. weird huh! Lolol..:D**

**Kumii-cHan: ThnX! And I'm glad that you're gonna kill him; cuz' then I won't have to do the job myself.. Muhahaha.. :powerrr: ;))**

**luv hate it: ThnX! And sorry I had to dissapoint you, but you could see it coming since it's T-rated.. **

**marzhgazz: ThnX! And I'm glad that you didn't mind :)) **

* * *

After that night Sakura promised herself that she wouldn't be fooled anymore. That she would give up on him. That she would hate him. They were travelling again. The nights turned colder and the days grew longer. Both of them were running, rushing and running. She didn't even know what their destiny was, but didn't complain either. She didn't even talk. But so didn't he. He looked like he couldn't care less; so did she. Actually they were both similar to each other without noticing it. Their greatest resemblance was that they had both given up on the love of their life; each other. At noon they stopped to eat something. He threw her a packet of noodles. 'Arigato.' She murmured with a cheerless voice. 'Hn.' Was his only response. And again they were eating their meal in completely silence. While eating her food, Naruto crossed her mind. She smiled sadly.

H_e would sure love to eat this… I wonder what he's doing now. Would he be somewhere looking out for me, or would he be back in Konoha; planning on the wedding… NO! Of course he's looking for me, cuz' he promised, he promised that he would be always there for me. So he will find me, cuz' that's his nindo. All I have to do is waiting, I have to be patient, and soon he'll rescue me and take me back… Soon._

When Sasuke was eating he saw a sad smile appearing on her face, but he choose to do nothing and ignored it. Suddenly she stood up and ran over to the bushes. Immediately he activated his Sharingan and ran after her. She better not be escaping this time, or else…  
But when he saw her pale face and trembling hands he stopped. She was throwing up. Her once silky hair was now hanging in front of her face and looked like dirt. He also noticed that earlier her beautiful kimono was now torn up and had lost it's bright color due the rough travelling.

_Yet she didn't even complain about it once…_

He couldn't help but feel a bit more respect for his ex-team-mate. She was breathing rapidly and coughing a lot. He suppressed the urge of closing her in his arm and turned around. 'Be fast.' He commanded mercilessly. To his surprise she managed to say yes and he walked away. But what he didn't see was that she had left a message in her own thrown-up mass with the bits of chakra she had left…

* * *

'Neji-niisan! Look at that tree! Do you think'  
'Yes. That's definitely Naruto's work. That baka'  
The three shinobies were looking at the beating up 'thing' that was supposed to be a tree. 'I agree with Neji, Hinata-chan, this has to be Naruto's work. Look at the style of direct punches, which this tree has been hit with. It's similar to his'  
'Um! So he's all right!' Hinata was literally shining with happiness when she had learned about this fact.

_Naruto-kun, I'm so glad you're all right!_

When they were about to leave Neji stopped.  
'What's wrong Neji?' Tenten asked a bit annoyed. 'There's a shelter over there.' They all looked over to the spot he was pointing. 'Huh? Oh, yea.. Now you're saying. I didn't see it'  
'First; me neither'  
'Ano… should we take a look? Maybe Naruto-kun's '  
'Yes. Hinata-sama, Tenten, cover me'  
'Hai!'

* * *

It had been a few weeks now; after that night. Sakura's dizziness never disappeared, and she was throwing up a lot lately. If Sasuke did notice; he didn't say anything. They were walking and she was dizzy again.

_Damn it! What the hell is happening to me. Why do I feel so weak? Is it possible that he did another jutsu on me while I was sleeping? No that couldn't be, cuz' I always was alert while I slept. But why then?_

Currently they were walking on a wooden bridge; which was connected with a rope (A/N: Y'know those dangerous Indiana Jones kinda bridges..!) She looked under her and realised she shouldn't have done that. They were several feet high. A fall of that bridge would definitely be fatal. Her dizziness increased dramatically. Suddenly she stopped with a shocked impression on her pretty face. _Wait! The symptoms of my disease are:  
Dizziness _

_Throwing up _

_Head ache _

_Tiredness _

_Not capable of sleeping easily_

_ Could it be that… NO WAY! That just can't be true.. I can't be… No! Not his! Am I…pregnant… of his child?_

* * *

Muhahahaha! Yep! I'm being mean again with a cliffie… :D

Bet you didn't expect that kinda disease.. did ya?  
I just wanted to say that this fic is gonna end soon. I think over 2/3 chapters.. Thought I'd let ya know.

Anyways just lemme know whatcha think and thanX for reading.. You rock!

Love y'all

_MisSs005_


	14. Is this the end?

Lolol... After many : WTF! reactions... I'M BACK! I was gonna update sooner I swear! But my stupid internet went POOF for THREE FRIGGIN' DAYS! So in other terms: I HAD TO LIVE WITHOUT INTERNET FOR 3 DAAAYS! You have just absolutely NO idea of how hard that was... I mean I had like.. a mental breakdown.. But-uh anyway.. : just read the damn thing!

**i-x3-shikamaru: Hahaha.. no comment... huh! Lolol.. were you sooo surprised?**

**hurrahhurrah: Yup... pregnant... God I'm such an evil writer... don't cha think :P**

**luv hate it: Wow.. so you actually expected it.. Lolzz.. I guess you're like the only person who did :)) And thnX!**

**laussica: ThanX! And..well.. read and find out I guess.. ;))**

**Manuca: Yea, well, she was indeed blinded by feelings and didn't wanted to except the harsh reality, I mean who would in that situation..! And don' worry.. Naruto WILL find them soon..ehehe.. But don' worry, it will be a happy ending; this I vow!**

**No 1 You Know: Lolol.. you pervert :P (joking!) **

**Kiza no Kitsune: Hey! Kiza-chan.. ! Haha.. I'm glad you like my sick way of writing 'luuuuuuv' and ThanX very much! You're making me blush! **

**Zezura: 0.0'... PLEASE DON'T BITE MEEEEEEEH! NOOOOOOO! Lolol.. **

**the anime eclipse: OMG! You're soooooo darn nice! I'm really honored, you know! ThanX! **

**Wishinsthhaz : Yup.. she is :)).. Hope this is soon enough !**

**NeyugnNosila: ThnX! Wow! I'm glad you didn't find that depressing!**

**Swimming Angel: Haha.. well thanx! I'm glad you love it! **

**bittersweetdreams**** : Well.. in Sasuke's case.. I dunno , being the jerk he is! But-uh don' worry; as writer I WILL make him.. lolol..! And , yep, it's the same shelter as Sakura and Sasuke were in.**

**jAiOrOKu : Lolol.. you're mean:P**

**Kumii-cHan: Hmm.. good idea actually :shrugges: .. But I'm sorry I can't do that; but I CAN , however, make him SUFFER.. MUHAHAHA being evil feels sooooooo GOOD!**

**monica: Whoa! Those were a lot of reviews.. first of THANX! And ehehe.. I'm glad you like inner-Sasuke, though he 's a dirty pervert! And don't worry; in the end everything's gonna work out just fine! **

* * *

After finding out the clue in the shelter; Naruto was moving again. But not far away he found some sortta, little town. For a second; his thoughts drifted away to Konoha. The place was very cheerful, with kids playing around and all. He sighed when he remembered something..

Flashback:

"Oy, dobe.. You're slowing down. What's up?"

"SHUT UP! Temeeeee!" Sasuke ignored his insults and continued.

"I'm gonna ask this one more time; what's up?"

" Tsch.. why would the all mighty, genius, stuck-up Sasuke want to know? Oh.. is he becomming a saint too? Huh, since when did I do something that'd recall all your precious attention?" Naruto could see the frown which had settled at his teammate's forehead.

"Naruto.. tell me."

"Why? Why would you bother? What differrence would it make? In the end you're the prodigy and I'll always be the failure."

After finishing that line, Naruto had been punched in the face by Sasuke; which made him fly right into a tree.

"Dobe, what the hell are you talking about? Since when did you become the type with self pity? "

" Don't talk like you know everything, you bastard. Everything you wanted has been always reached out to you, and yet you always threw it away. Maybe it's impossible for you to know, but there are also people in this world, Sasuke, who actually have to work through every shit that comes their way. Without any help, with nothing, no one, who looks after them. And yet, those people, they're never accepted. It doesn't matter how hard they work, in the end they're the ones who people spit on. You don't know anything about being treated like shit. You ungrateful bastard. " This time Naruto managed to land a kick in Sasuke's stomache.

"What the hell is your problem? You idiot! Do you really think that people gave me everything I wanted? What, are you crazy? People didn't even care a shit about what I wanted. The only thing they had for me was pity!"

"Pity? Oh, yea.. that makes sense why everyone 's always in your ass, praising you!" Naruto responded sarcastic.

"Praising me? No, you're wrong! They are not praising me! They are praising the _last_ Uchiha. They're praising the Sharingan! They're praising my fcking stupid looks. What the hell about me! Do you know anyone who praises ME! Do you know a person who really _knows_ me, _understands_ me! You think you're the only one who has been through hard times? I watched my own parents being killed by my own damn brother! Che, you really _are_ pathetic. And I thought that you were my greatest rival..," Naruto's eyes grew wider. "Guess I was wrong about that. A rival of mine would never lower himself like this. A rival of mine wouldn't throw away his pride."

"Shut up! SHUT UP!" A dark, evil, red aura began to surround Naruto. But still, Sasuke went on.

"What about your nindo! What about your promise of becoming Hokage? Are you gonna chicken out, huh? I thought that you would go on, no matter what, to achieve your goal. Was that crap you were bragging about to everyone? Tell me, Naruto? What happened? What happened to my rival?"

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU CARE ANYWAY? I'M JUST THE DROP-OUT, RIGHT! IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT HAPPENS TO ME! YOU WOULDN'T EVEN CARE IF I DIE. IT WOULD BE JUST AN IDIOT LESS IN THE WORLD! HUH! AM I RIGHT! AM I DAMN RIGHT! I ASK YOU SASUKE!"

"NO YOU FCKING IDIOT! YOU'RE NOT RIGHT!"

Naruto calmed down a little, his dangerous aura dissapeared leaving him a pair of red eyes instead of two ocean -blue orbs.

"Why, why ain't I right? Please tell me."

Sasuke managed to answer at the same level of calmness.

"Because, even if you are a dobe, you are the only one who understands me, who knows me, who is my rival and my _friend_."

With hearing the mentioning of 'friend' Naruto looked up, totally shocked , at his team mate.

"Ssasuke..yyou." He stuttered when his red eyes replaced themselves with his ordinary blue ones.

"So, are you going to turn your back on me? Are you gonna throw away the rival that I have and pity yourself? Or are you gonna be a man? Tell me, Naruto.."

"Sasuke...arigato..." His quite whisper was being cared by the flowing wind till it reached his rival who only smirked as a response.

"But don't think that this little chit-chat changed anything! Some day I WILL KICK YOUR ASS! Just remember, you're gonna lose to Uzumaki Naruto, the future Hokage!" Sasuke chuckled.

"Don't let it get it to your head, dobe.. But I will be waiting, for our fight..."

"Yosh!"

End of Flashback:

(A/N: I really don't know why I wrote that.. I just feld like it I guess.. )

_Now, why did I have to think about that day.. We were so young, so naïve, so stupid._ A bitter chuckle escaped his troath.

_How did we manage to come so far this way.. from friends to enemies..? But I swear to god, Sasuke, if you've ever hurt her; you're gonna pay, rival or not. This time you totally crossed the line, you bastard.. _

While walking mids the people in the local market, his ears caught a conversation.

"Yes, I know, that kimono was just made for the young , beautiful lady. It perfectly matched her lovely green eyes."

"Whatever, Renji. I was rather paying attention to the young, handsome man with her. He had such perfect black hair, and his eyes.. so dark, so mysterious."

"You mean the ungrateful, jealous lad? I didn't pay much attention to him. I don't like the ones like him. Did you, however, see the ladies hair.. it was extraordinary... _pink_."

_Wait a sec, pink hair, green eyes.. it MUST be Sakura. And black hair and eyes.. that's definetely the bastard. So she's still with him. _

He ran over to the place where the conversation was hold, only to see a man with dreads and red, freaky eyes; talking to a woman.

"Oy, Oji-san, what did you say about a pink-haired, green eyed, lady? Was her name; Sakura?"

"It's Renji, and my! Yes, her name is Sakura-chan, you know her?"

"Actually I do, I'm a friend of hers."

"A ninja, I see.. how remarkable." Renji-guy said while staring at his hitai-ite (A/N: Ninja-head band).

"Yes, I am. Anyways.. Renji-san, did she travel with a cold, lame jerk?" Renji chuckled.

"Well, I wouldn't like to put it in that way; but yes, she was."

"Was she all right! Did she look hurt?"

"No, no.. not at all. The young lady came here looking for a kimono. The poor thing was walking in her nightgown with some impossoble jacket. "

"Are you sure!"

"Yes, very. She bought herself a beautiful, green kimono here."

"Renji-san, this is _very_ important. Which way did they head?"

"I'm not really sure, but I think they went to the forest. Or, no, yes.. they _did_ go to the forest."

"And which way would that be?"

"Hmm.. You have to walk straight on, until you pass the market and there's the entrance of it."

"Thank you! Thank you very much!"

"No, I'm glad I could serve you. Send her my greeting when you see her!"

"I will!" Naruto shouted while running through the crowd.

"Bye!" Renji bid farewell. Naruto waved his hand.

_She is okay! She is okay! Yosh! I'm very close, Sakura-chan, closer than you think! I will find you! _

* * *

After realisation dawned upon Sakura she freezed at the spot.

_I.Am.Pregnant.I.Am.Pregnant.I.Am.Pregnant.I.Am.Pregnant. I AM PREGNANT! OMG! WTF am I gonna do? I'm carrying his child! What would Naruto say if he found out? Or Lee-san... or Tsunade-shousou (?) ! I, Haruno Sakura, the Hokage's pupil, am pregnant of Uchiha Sasuke's, a S-class missing-nin which Konoha's been looking for, for years... ; child.. I bear the child of the betrayer... I bear the child of ... I bear HIS child... DAMN IT!_

"You're slowing down.. Move.." Sakura didn't even seem to hear his cold remark. Suddenly some idea popped in her mind.. She look beneath the bridge from the edge and was met by a depth from a few miles which had a wild, streaming-river on the very end of it. Plus it was covered with a lot of sharp looking rocks.

_If I'd jump down there.. nobody would find out.. Sasuke wouldn't know... Nobody could call me a whore.. Everyone would remember a brave, pure Sakura. Not a filty, cheap person. I'd be released from the pain... He could never hurt me again, if I just only could jump. It'd end quickly and painless. Since my fall would be so fast, so hard that I wouldn't be able to feel my dead. It'd be ... perfect..._

"Sakura.." Frightened she looked up to meet a pair of black, onyx eyes.

"What are you doing, Sakura!" She clutched the edge of the bridge as her life was hanging of it and looked away from his eyes, beneath the bridge, and looked back again. Their eyes locked and time seemed to freeze..

_It's now or never... Bye...Sasuke..._

TO BE CONTINUED..!

* * *

Yea, yea... I know.. I 'm evil and I'm a bitch, or no.. I'm THA bitch... ehehehe..

Okay, you can start hating me but I just wanted to say that **THE STORY HASN'T FINISHED YET!** , so don't jump into fast conclusions...

That's all I wanted to say :))

Anyways... thanX for reading and lemme know whatcha think (without killing, if it's possible : x )

Love y'all

_MisSs005_


	15. Desperate

Hello! I'm back x) ! I hope you survived my mean cliffie ;)) But, hey, who cares! So start reading NOOOOW!

**Wishinstahhz: Muahhaha! I hope this is soon enough ;)**

**neu chi no nai u: Heh! ThanX!**

**luv hate it: Sorry about not giving the other peepz attention, but they'll be back this chapter! And about Sasuke; why don't cha read? >:D**

**Kiza: ThanX! OMG! 0.0 Whoa! You like suicide? Lolol.. I guess I'm a bad influence, or something XD**

**Verity-chan: ThanX! Aww.. sorry :(( I didn't know it was THAT devastating.. :x**

**Manuca: Muahahaha! Don't worry you'll find out if I did or not in this chap ;) And the kiddos eyecolor.. hmmm .. that's a difficult one! Darn it! What do ya think? Green and black or something? >. ' **

**Sapphire-Lights: Heheh, ThanX! and don't worry, I'm not THAT mean.. !**

**jAi0rOku: OMG? 0.0' ! You wanna make her commit suicide? Damnzzz' .. I'm sorry but that won't happen :X**

**NeyugnNosila: ThanX and-uh.. hope I didn't make you wait too long.. :)) **

**hurrahhurrah:D**

**HurracaneGurl41: ThanX! And don't worry, I mean i'm happy enough, you DID review, eventually.. :))**

**G.G: ThanX!**

**Zezura: ThanX !OMG! If you bite me; I'll bite back outta self-defence :P**

**laussica: 0.0! Let's say I'm glad you're lazy X and ThanX!**

**Kage: ThanX! WTF! What do you mean with 'or else'? Or wait, I dun wanna know: gulpes: Hihi!  
**

_

* * *

_

_Last time:_

_"Sakura.." Frightened she looked up to meet a pair of black, onyx eyes._

_"What are you doing, Sakura!" She clutched the edge of the bridge as her life was hanging of it and looked away from his eyes, beneath the bridge, and looked back again. Their eyes locked and time seemed to freeze.._

_It's now or never... Bye...Sasuke..._

* * *

Sasuke knew that something was wrong when he saw Sakura clutching to the edge of the bridge. _What the hell is she doing? Could she possibly.._

"Sakura... What are you doing, Sakura?" She looked up to him with this strange emotion in her eyes, he couldn't identify.

When their eyes locked, she knew she couldn't jump anymore. Uncounsiously, she moved her hand to her belly.

_No, I can't do this!_

_Why? You stupid! It's your only chance!_

_No, I can't! I'm carrying a baby, MY baby. I can't kill her/him! I just can't! _

_What? Do you know that it's HIS baby too? Huh!_

_No, I- I just can't. _

_Why?_

_Because.. Because, even if he hates me; even if my child isn't legal, isn't wanted; even if he's a S-class missing-nin; even he's Uchiha Sasuke, the betrayer.. I can't... I can't stop loving him... _

The truth dawned upon her at the very moment. After all these years telling herself that she had changed, that she was over him, she knew she could never get over him. She loved him too much for that. And their baby was making her feelings only stronger towards him. Suddenly she smiled as she let go of the bridge.

_I wonder how she/he's gonna look? Will my baby be so handsome like his/her daddy? _She sighed. _ How in the world am I going to tell him?_

"It's okay." She said softly. "We can go." He only nodded and continued.

* * *

"Neji-niisan."

"Hn?"

"It seems llike there i-is a town a- a few miles ahead u-us."

He looked at the coordination given by his cousin.

"Hn. It seems you're right."

"Maybe we can gather some information!" Tenten suggested.

Neji nodded for approval.

* * *

While Naruto was running at super speed; he failed to notice the little squirel lying in front of him. Fortunately he saw it just in time and stopped his tracks. But because of his speed he lost his balance and tripped.

"CRAP!" He cursed as he saw he was falling on a thrown-up mass. Some how he managed to make a flip and landed beside it.

"Huh! Wait a sec!" He closed his nose with his fingers and took a look closer. There was a message left in it.

**You made me wait long enough, Naruto no BAKA!**

* * *

After leaving the bridge Sakura suddenly feld a faint chakra- signature. It seemd that Sasuke was to busy to notice it. Her eyes widened...

_OH NO! NARUTO!_

**(A/N: Normally I'd stop here, but since I was being so mean the previous times; I decided to give you a little bonus ;)**

_Shit! When I wanna be found; he's no where to be seen, but when I decide NOT to be found, he FINDS me! God, Naruto, you BAKA! But more important.. what to do? At this rate he'll find us and fight with Sasuke-kun. One of them might get killed! No! Oh, Kami-sama, how did I get myself in this? How? _She took a quick peek at Sasuke. _Good, it seems like he still hasn't noticed, what's weird, but hell. I must be grateful. _

She started to panic. _Okay, Sakura, calm...down! Breath in, breath out, good! Al I need to do is to move faster some how and get lost before Naruto finds us. Hmm.. what will make him move faster... SHIT ! I can't think of something..! Maybe I could pretend to run away to and fool him into hiding or something! But, no! That's too risky since he'd catch me in a second and be very, very mad. _After a few seconds of thinking she decided it was her only chance, risky or not. She took a deep breath in and began to run. First, totally been caught off guard, Sasuke didn't move, but soon he was chasing her. _Damn that witch. Is she still trying to escape after knowing what's gonna happen? When I catch her I'll show her that if she tries to escape again..._

Some how Sakura managed to run deeper into the forest without been captured. _ Wow, he still hasen't ca- SHIT!_

In a flash, he appeared in front of her.

"I told you _not_ to run away." He hissed as he grabbed her wrists and started to shake her. _Crap!Crap! CRAAAP! Naruto's getting closer._ She totally freaked out.

" Sa- Sasuke! This is not the time for this! Just run! Damn it!"

"What the fck are you talking about?"

"I'll explain later, just please, trust me, please!" He narrowed his eyes. _What is going on?_ Tears started to form in her eyes.

"No. You tell me _now_. "

"Na-Naruto's c-coming!"

* * *

Naruto sensed the chakra of his pink-friend when he crossed the bridge. He should be very close to her now. He hid behind a tree when he saw two figures standing several feet in front of him. They had to be very attrackted, since neither noticed him. He immediately recognised Sakura and his heart made a jump. _Thank God! She's alive and all right!_ But his happiness soon turned into sadness at seeing his ex-rival. He figured now how much he had missed him over the years, though he'd never admit it.

"Teme," he scolded under his breath. His body was itching to interfere but his head told him to wait and analize the situation. This was a mission; he couldn't screw up, since one of his precious people was involved. But deep down in the bottom of his heart; he knew that there wasn't standing _one_ of his precious people, but _two_, in front of him.

* * *

"What do you mean; Naruto is coming?"

"I-I left clues, he-he must've found."

"You did _what_?"

"Please, Sasuke, you can be mad later, but for now we must run. _He_ is coming!"

"You betrayed me." He heard himself say ice coldly. _I trusted you.. Che, now I see, she doesn't love me at all. It was all a big act. Even that night.. I was right with keeping my distance.._

"Sasuke-kun, please-"

"Shut up!"

"Bu-"

"I said : SHUT UP!" He slapped her across her cheek. Shocked; she placed her hand on the red, stinging place, if she was trying to find out if it really did happen.

"Ssasuke-ku-kun." She gasped while hot tears started to run over her cheeks.

"I'm not fleeing anywhere, he may come if he wants to.. I'll _kill_ him.."

* * *

Naruto couldn't take it anymore. _Analizing my ASS; I'm going over there. _As he walked to his former team mates, he saw Sakura's eyes widening in disbelief.

"Na-Naruto." She whispered terrified. Sasuke turned around.

"So there you finally are... dobe.."

"Teme..!" Naruto growled while facing the cold-expressioned face he hadn't seen in several years..

"Long time no see... Sasuke..."

TO BE CONTINUED!

* * *

Muhahahahahaha! Another cliffie! although this is the last one.. : Sigh: **Next chapter is the final chapter!** God.. time flies, ne! This is a historical moment for me , since it'll be the first time I'll finish a fic. 

**Anyways, last time I was thinking; since this fic really turned out to be a succes, if I should make a Ressurection of the Uchiha 2.. **

**I already have a few ideas myself but if you can help me; please do so and e-mail me, or review me and lemme know if you would like a second volume.**

ThanX for reading and lemme know what cha think!

Love y'all!

_MisSs005_


	16. Love Wins

Hey! It's finally time... :sniffsniff: for me to .. finish IT! God, believe it or not, I'm really proud of this fic. Maybe it's not much, but hey, what can you exept from a person like me? Anyways.. I really had a lot of fun writing this and I hope you had fun too, while reading it. I did my best to entertain y'all and I hope I did cope to do that somehow. Everyone; thank you so much for reading this and thanks again for reviewing! You have no idea of how much I apreciate them! So I dedicate this final chapter to you. Though I must say that it's a bit cliché and drama-drama and I've never been that good at it, so be warned! I hope you like it! ThanX again and start reading..: NOW!

**cuito: ThanX! And, well, yea maybe it's soon but I hope you don't mind. Anyways, I'm gonna write a sequel so if you haven't had enough; you can start reading that one :))**

**luv it hate: Hey! ThanX! And I hope this chap is good enough for you :)) **

**Gothbrat: ThanX! ****Hope you'll like this chap too!**

**Verity-chan: ThanX!This chapter is VERY long and about the happy ending; well, I guess you just have to find out yourself ;))**

**barby: ThanX! Hihi, I only can hope the second one'll be better than this one :))**

**NeyugnNosila: ThanX! And in your case: Start reading NOW! XD**

**angelgurl079: ThanX! And.. OMG! How did you know the ending? Lolol, guess we think alike, huh!**

**Wishinstahhz: ThanX! And yea! Stupid, stupid Sasuke! But I had to make it a bit more dramatic, so that's were the slap came from.**

**Kage: ThanX! And lolz.. sorry, didn't know it could drive you crazy.. and: Ebil people in white coats: Bring Kage back NOW! Before she/he turns crazier about not reading this! XD **_  
_

**Manuca: ThanX! Heyz'! Lolz, naah-- I'm not so ebil that I'd let her die, that would be mean Anyways, hmm.. about the eye-color- thingy.. ; we'll see :)) And nopez! I'm not gonna tell the gender :sticks out her tong: You just have to wait till Ressurection of the Uchiha 2 ! Anyways, start reading already and see what our favourite , load-mouth ninja's gonna do :D**

**Zezura: ThanX.. And .. you'll just have to give me the candy next time ;))**

**laussica: ThanX! And dun' worry, I'm working on it :)**

**bittersweetdreams: ThanX! And about the battle..; i'm not very good at fighting scenes , but I did my best you I hope I won't dissapoint you!**

**Swimming Angel: ThanX! And nope, it doesn't matter. I just hope you've got a nice vacation.. Where did you go btw:D **

_

* * *

_

_Last time:_

_"Na-Naruto." She whispered terrified. Sasuke turned around._

_"So there you finally are... dobe.."_

_"Teme..!" Naruto growled while watching the cold-expressioned face he hadn't seen in several years.._

_"Long time no see... Sasuke..."_

_

* * *

_

_Shit! _The unpreventable had happend. Two rivals stood in front of each other, face to face, to continue the fight that wasn't finished yet,7 years ago..

Sakura looked frightened at the two most important men of her life. At this rate they were both gonna get hurt; or one of them could even possibly die.. And this was all _her_ fault. _No! I cannot let this happen! _

She jumped in front of the two.

"Stop it! NOW! Listen to me, don't fight!"

"Sakura-chan," Naruto refused to take his eyes of the Uchiha. "Please don't enter this fight; this is something between me and Sasuke. If you do; I won't _forgive_ you.. _ever_.."

"Naru-"

"He's right," Sasuke's cold voice cut her off. "Don't stick your nose in our bussiness."

"I WILL! DAMN IT! CAN'T YOU SEE? THERE'S NO WAY IN HELL I'LL LET ONE OF YOU DIE! STOP!"

"Sakura, shut up."

"NO! NEVER!"

"Sakura-chan, stay out of this! Don't make me force you..!"

"OVER MY DEAD BODY!" She shouted hysterically. In a flash, Sasuke appeared behind her and hit a few pressure points. Her eyes widened in horror. _I can't feel the lower part of my body! Oh no! He shut down my nerve-system (?)! Damn it! Damn it! DAMN IT!_

She fell on her knees in a defeated way.

"No." She murmered. Naruto dropped on his knee too and carried her away to some distant place and laid her in front of a tree so she could lean onto it. With his sad orbs he looked at her.

"I don't know what happened between you two, nor what you had to go through. I'm sorry I wasn't so fast enough, but I promise you; I _will_ win and bring you back to Konoha in safety. Don't worry; that's my nindo (A/N: The way of the Ninja), I won't break it even if I must die; so be it." He gave her a friendly hug.

"You're my precious person; Sakura-chan. If anyone, including him; hurts you.. they must _pay._" Before she could respond he dissapeared and she saw him in front of Sasuke. And then... the fight... _began_.

* * *

"Let me see how much you've improved, dead-last.."

"With all my pleasure, bastard."

In a second Naruto flashed behind him and aimed a kick to his head, which he managed to block with his right arm. _His speed has improved dramatically, I have to activate Sharingan.._

"**Sharingan!**" Two black eyes replaced themselves. _So he finally gets serious, eh..? Let's see what he does with this one._

" **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**" Out of nowhere; ten Naruto's surrounded the Sharingan master.

"It's playtime!" They all shouted. Sasuke snorted while doing a few handseals.

"Che, still a load-mouth I see.. **Katon Goukakyu no Jutsu!**" A large flame escaped his mouth, heading for the clones. Most of them managed to dodge, but two of them were eventually caught and dissapeared in dust.

"Hmm.. nice Sasuke, nice.. But you have to do better than that!" Six clones charged in, while the remaining two showered him with kunai. Of course, being the genius he was, Sasuke managed to block all the attacks and did a few flips to make sure the kunai didn't hit.

* * *

From the side -lines, Sakura was watching her two ex-team mates fighting intensely. She could see that both were serious, _very_ serious. She stopped breathing when Sasuke got almost hit by a few kunai.

_This can't continue. I've got to stop them before of of them really gets hurt. But how? I... I can't walk. _

When she saw one of the attacks heading for Naruto; she surpressed the urge to warn him and shout.

_No! I can't do that, Sasuke-kun could get distracted and leave an opening. the same goes for Naruto. _She carressed her belly as she looked at Sasuke.

"Don't worry, my little baby.. Daddy's gonna be all right, momma's gonna make sure of that. My sweet, sweet, little baby. I promise you won't be alone."

Her look traveled upon Naruto. She chuckled sadly.

"Yes, even stupid uncle Naruto's gonna be all right..." Determined, but carefull, she pushed herself off the tree; on the ground, and started to crawl in the direction of the fight.

"If my legs won't work; I'll just have to use my arms. I _will_ make it in time." She murmered softly.

* * *

Totally oblivious of what Sakura was doing, the two men continued fighting. Though they both knew, that in the end they weren't entirely serious. When Sasuke noticed that Naruto was going easy on him because of their past; he decided to take some action.

"Oy, dobe.. is this all that you've got? Che, how pathetic. Do you think you can win like this? What about your fcking nindo you were bragging about? At this rate I'll kill that weakling after you.." By the mentioning of Sakura and his nindo Naruto became enraged ,all his hessitation dissapeared and a dark aura surrounded him.

_That bastard... I'll show him.._ He growled.

"If you _ever_ touch Sakura-chan _again_. I'll. _Tear_ .You . Apart." Sasuke chuckled when he saw him take the bait.

_Provoking the idiot is so easy as it was before. Tsch, I wonder if he changed even a bit._

While looking at each other with killer's intent they did a pair of handseals.

Meanwhile Sakura was still crawling her way to the fight. She was already on her limits when she saw the seals that both of the fighters were making. _OH NO! Must. Stop. Them.. NOW! Just a few feet... come on.. come on! I MUST make it!_

Panting she put all her force in her arms, once ore; and pushed herself forward. _Almost there.. !_ She flinched at the mentioning of the two highly ranked jutsu's.

"**Chidori!**"

"**Rasengan!**"

Both had a huge amount of chakra swirling on their hands.

"This time I WILL WIN!" Naruto shouted at his rival who responded shouting as well.

"NO way in HELL!"

"AAAAAAAAAAA" Their fighting screams did go lost in each other as they started to run.

_Just ONE feet! Just ONE!_ Just before they were gonna land their attacks; Sakura got between them. They mist her just by an inch, though she didn't even flinch.

"SAKURA!" Sasuke yelled enraged. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?" Even Naruto started to yell.

"YOU COULD'VE GET HURT! WHAT DID I TELL YOU?"

She ignored their shoutings and curses as she fell on her back from exhaustion. She didn't even answer for a minute to regain her breath. When she finally could speak again she interrupted the both and started to shout.

"YOU IDIOTS! YOU FCKING IDIOTS! WHY ARE YOU SO STUPID? WHY? DID YOU KNOW THAT I WORRIED MYSELF SICK? STOP! PLEASE STOP! DO IT FOR MY SAKE ! PLEASE!"

Naruto calmed down.

"Sakura-chan, like I told you before; this is something between the two of us. It has nothing to do with you. Now get away." She looked up at him, and began to sob.

"No, I can't, can't you see? Why- why won't yyou stop? Why? Don't you love me? Do- don't I mean anything to you?"

Naruto had a difficult time not looking at his pink-haired friend.

"I'm sorry, I can't do it, even if it's for your sake." She started to sob even harder and turned around.

"Ssasuke-kun, please, please..! You can hate me, despise me, bu-but only for this time; listen to me, please." He looked down at her and snorted.

"Get out of my way." Naruto shook his head sadly as he wanted to carry his friend away, again.

_No! I can't give up! I won't give up! They MUST stop now!_

Somehow she managed to slap away his hand and struggled her way up. She turned around to face Sasuke with her last power.

"Please," She begged again.

"Tsch, why would I do something for your sake? Give me one reason." She looked him in the eyes and gulped. _It's now or never.._

"Because," She said. "Because I'm PREGNANT DAMN IT!" His eyes widened in disbelief.

"You're WHAT!" Even Naruto was caught totally off guard.

"What the hell are you talking about! Sakura-chan?"

By finally getting their attention she let out her frustation.

"YES! THAT'S FCKING RIGHT! I'M PREGNANT, OKAY! AND I'M PREGNANT OF YOUR CHILD, SASUKE! AND I'LL RATHER GO TO HELL THEN RAISING MY CHILD FATHERLESS! SO YOU MUST STOP FIGHTING THIS INSTANT! "

Sasuke stared at her with his mouth wide open.

"When, how.." He muttered. "No!" His face straightened. "You're lying! You must be lying!"

"WHA! YOU DON'T BELIEVE ME!" She was breathing hard again and coughed a few times before she finally calmed down.

"Don' t you even believe I'm pregnant?" She said softly and sighed. "Do I really have to show you, I am? I guess I should've expected this. Come here, and let me show you." Their eyes locked. _Fck! She isn't lying.. then I'm... a father?_

She gave him a weak smile. _I did it.. I .. I stop them, or no.. we stopped them! You and me, my little angel! _

But unfortunately Naruto did get the whole thing different.

"WHAT! YOU BASTARD! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'VE TAKEN ADVANTAGE OF HER! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

Sasuke only growled.

"Wait! Naruto!" Sakura interrupted. "It's not what you think!"

"WHY ARE YOU STILL PROTECTING THE BASTARD? HE- ..HE.-. HE.-. RAPED YOU!"

Just when Sasuke was gonna respond Sakura yelled.

"NARUTO NO BAKA! JUST LISTEN YOU IDIOT!" Naruto shut his mouth eventually an looked at her.

"He.. he didn't force me." She looked at the ground and held her belly.

"What do you mean, Sakura-chan? " He asked softly and confused.

"I- I wanted it too.. I- I have no regrets."

"What!" His eyes hardened.

"But why, Sakura-chan, why? He betrayed Konoha, that means that you-"

"I know what that means." She said sighing.

"Why did you betray Konoha.. why did you betray me for- for -for _him._" This time she looked up to see his sad, blue orbs.

"Because, even if he's a bastard. Even if he betrayed me. Even if he doesn't love me. I love him, with all my heart and for that only, I want to have this child, Naruto. That's why I don't want you to hurt him. My child must have a father, even if he's a betrayer. And my child must have a family. You of all people should understand this, Naruto.."

"Sakura-chan.." He murmered. Sasuke fell on his knees.

"Why..?" He whispered. "Why do you still love me? Why?" She lowered herself to his eyelevel and he looked at her with a mixture of fear and confusing written on his face.

"Because," she cupped his face with her petite hands, "Because, I ... promised.."

Flashback:

You stupid fool,' she said softly. 'Do you really need to ask such a stupid question? I love you Sasuke- kun..'

'But.. your first time.. why didn't you tell me Sakura? Why!'

'It wouldn't have changed something anyway.' He felt ashamed and turned his head away.

'I.. I don't deserve you, Sakura.. I'm sorry..I'

'Sasuke! Look at me! Look at me damn it!' She turned his head with her hand so that he faced her.

'Sasuke- kun,' this time she began with a voice so soft yet with full with determination.

'I always was yours to begin with, and I'll always be, for the rest of my life. I promise you that until the very day I die, that you'll be the only man with which I will share my love. I'm yours, Sasuke- kun... I always be yours, don't forget that,'

'You promise?' He asked stammering.

'I promise.' She gave him a hug with full of love and at that moment he never felt so vulnerable in his whole life.

End of Flashback:

He let his forehead rest on hers and they were both in that position for a while. Suddenly Sakura felt something wet rolling on her face. _His tears.._ He was crying.

"Sasuke?" She murmered softly at seeing his watery, black orbs.

"I-I'm ssorry." He stuttered. At hearing this she gave him a big smile while whispering.

"Stupid.." At this he embraced her tightly and snuggled in her neck while she dropped her face in his black hair and inhaled his scent. Tears of happiness ecaped her eyes.

"I- I love you.."

* * *

From the sidelines, Naruto was _gawking_ at his friends with his mouth open.

_Well, I'll be DAMNED... ! Sakura-chan with THAT bastard! _ He sighed. _They love each other for sure.. Saaaaakura-chan, why are you making this soo troublesome? Anywayzz.. guess there isn't something I can do 'bout it.. Tsunade-baa-chan is gonna be very, VERY pissed at me , but hell.. I can manage.._

As he saw them embrace each other; his own lover popped in his mind.. _Hina-chan.. _

He straightened his back, took another sigh and walked over to his ex-team mates.

"Ano.. Sakura-chan.. Bastard.. "

"HELLOOOO!"

"HEY BASTARD ANSWER ME NOW! " This time Sakura did look up.

"NARUTO DON'T YELL AT MY SASUKE-KUN!" Sasuke smirked at them. _Hmm.. MY Sasuke-kun? My, my.. Sakura's being possesive.. _

"You both are annoying." He stated calmly. And suddenly the three of them started to laugh.

"Old habits die hard." Sakura hiccuped after a while. Naruto suddenly stopped laughing and looked at Sasuke with a serious face.

"Hey. .teme.. did you just laugh?" That earned him a snort and a new bump on his head.

"Ouch, ouch! Okay! Sorry! You didn't have to hit me so hard Saaaaakura-chan!" He whined. But soon they turned serious.

"What am I going to do with you two?" Naruto asked while eyeing the two. "I should arrest you and took you back to Konoha for a trial...; but-"

"I understand." Sasuke cut his sentence before he could finish it completely. "I will go willingly, but only on two conditions; Sakura won't be trialed. You can tell them that the baby wasn't her own choice and I forced her into it." Before Sakura could protest he continued.

"And my second condition is that my child will be brouth up on good terms; in other words.. Naruto.. become the father I couldn't be, I want you to look after my wife and my kid.. understood?" Sakura gasped.

"Are you CRAZY? Sasuke? Which part of 'I don't want my child be raised fatherless'; didn't you understand? How do you exept that Naruto could replace you? He's gonaa marry soon and got his own life! I don't care; even if you will be executed I WILL follow you! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

"And risk our baby's life? NO WAY! I WON'T LET YOU DO IT!"

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN! IF YOU LIVE, I LIVE. IF YOU DIE, I DIE! AS SIMPLE AS THAT!"

"Sakura," This time he didn't yell. " What good will it do if you die with our baby? It's not like you 'd accomplish something. I _won't _let you die."

"Hey guys.. " Naruto mixed himself in their fight , but they didn't even seem to hear him.

"And _I_ won't let _you_ die!"

"Why are you being so annoying!"

"Guys.. I..."

"What? Not letting the father of your child die is annoying? HELL NO!"

"GUYS!.."

"WHAT!" They both yelled at the blond-ninja. Naruto sweatdropped.

"You never let me finish.. geez.. .. I said I SHOULD... not that I WOULD!"

"Oh.." Sakura mouthed feeling stupid, Sasuke only raised his eyebrow.

"What then, dobe?"

" Tsch.. no offense but this is gonna be one BIG pain in the ass.. Go..!"

"Wha!" She asked surprised.

"Like I said; go! See this as a big honeymoon or something. Just stay in touch with me; I call you back when I finish some things with the old hag in Konoha. Damnz.. she's gonna be pissed.." He sighed.

"Dobe.."

"Naruto, ar- are you sure? "

"Look, you'd do the same to me if something happened with me and Hinata, right?"

"Yes!." She aswered without hesitating.

"Then go."

"Naruto!" She shrieked as she captured him in a huge bear- hug.

"Sa-Sakura-chan! I. Can't. _Breath_." Immediately she let go and her face flushed.

"Sorry... that happens when you're an apperentice of the fifth Hokage.. I didn't know my power.." He smiled sheepishly.

"Nope.." When he was about to leave he turned around again.

"And, oh..teme!"

"What?"

"What's your clothes-size?" Sasuke frowned .

"Why are you asking, idiot?"

"It's for you tuxedo.."

"Tuxedo?"

"Yea, y'know.. for the wedding!"

"What wedding? What are you talking about dead-last?" Naruto shot him a 'DUH!' expression.

"For MY wedding, of course. Since you owe me; I just decided that you're gonna be my man of honor." Sasuke smirked.

"WHAT? Have a problem with that, bastard?"

"Did you hear me saying that? Che.. baka."

"Anyways.. I'm off.. Take good care of Sakura-chan, or else.."

"Don't worry; I'll take _good_ care of here.." "_Very good._" He whispered huskly in her ear which made her red as a tomato.

"You dirty pervert..! Get a room you two!" Naruto said grinning.

"Don't worry; we _will_."

"Sasuke since when were you the casanova-type?" Sakura asked pouting and giggled afterwards.

"Naruto, thanks."

"We aren't getting sentimental, are we, Sasuke?"

"Nope, just take care of her, will ya!"

"Hnn.."

"Well, I'll see y'all at the wedding! Later.." With that he dissapeared in a poof and left the two lovers alone.

---

"Sasuke I- "

"Shush.." He lighly put his finger on her lips to silence her and she looked into his black, sexy eyes.

"I love...you." Her eyes widened at hearing those three words she was longing to hear for 7 long years.

She kissed him passionately.

"Took you long enough to say." She murmered softly to his lips.

"Hn.. but I'll make it up." She grinned mischievely.

"Hmmm.. I know you will, but we just have _a lot to catch up_.." She could just say that before he took her lips for another breathtaking kiss... The future was looking good.. _HELL YEAH!_

* * *

Sasuke went for Hinata , but got Sakura instead.. He made the biggest mistake of his life and yet got the greatest reward for it.

_Sometimes life could turn out so differently of what you had expected, yet even better in so many ways you could ever hope for.._

_- THE END -_

_

* * *

_OMG! I just finished my first fic! Can you believe it! WOOHOOOOOOO! Hope that many will follow D

**Anyways.. for one last time...: ThanX for reading and lemme know what cha think!**

Love y'all! And hopely ;see ya at the next time!

_MisSs005_


	17. A sequel?

**Heyz' you guys..**

**I was just fooling around on my computer; thinking of what to do.. when I just had this impulse. So all of a sudden I started to read this fic and wondered; would you like a sequelof this? Cuz' I'm actually _really_ in the mood to write one ;)) Anywayzz', just lemme know what cha think and don't be surprised if you suddenly find a _Resurrection of the Uchiha part II_ on my profile D**

**Will always love y'all!**

_MisSs005_


End file.
